


Falling

by wth_am_i_writing



Series: Trust-verse Collaboration [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, EXO is mentioned/make appearances but i don't want to properly tag them, Explicit Language, F/M, Foot Fetish, Light BDSM, Mafia/Gang AU, POV Second Person, Pregnancy, Smut, Violence, same goes for Nu'est, sub!VIXX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wth_am_i_writing/pseuds/wth_am_i_writing
Summary: You were falling apart, the lines between VIXX and you were blurring and that was dangerous. But you didn’t know exactly who you could trust at the moment and things just seemed to keep going against you.





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on April 13, 2014.
> 
> Original Author’s Note: I got a request a while back for Mafia!VIXX with a Domme!Leader, and the more I thought about it, the more I felt like it really needed an extended universe, so I proposed the idea of doing a collaborative universe to Vinter and Alex (from Tumblr). I’d already talked to them about possibly doing a collab before, and they liked the idea, so the Trust-verse was born! We’ve actually had a lot of fun working on this and have grown attached to the characters. I might post a sequel to “Falling” after the other two fics are out. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy!

The boy kowtowing at your feet looked painfully young. Or maybe you were just starting to get old. You quickly pushed the thought from your mind, tapping his bleached blond head with your toes. He flinched back slightly, obviously unsure of what to expect out of you.

“Lemme see your face,” you ordered. The boy looked up eyes unsure but determined. He looked like a promising one. “What was your name?”

“They call me Hyuk on the streets, ma’am,” he answered, the words spilling out of his mouth eagerly. Ravi laughed behind you. You raised your hand in warning, immediately  getting you a mumbled apology.

“Do I look like a ma’am to you?” you asked, raising an eyebrow and bringing your hand back down to rest on the table to your side. You were currently in one of the many clubs under your group’s, VIXX’s, protection. Perched at one of the high stooled tables at the back of the venue, you held the central position of power in the room, seated high as if you were on a throne. The club wouldn’t open for another few hours, but you had several business matters to attend to there, the brat at your feet was the last of them.

“N-no,” Hyuk stuttered, suddenly unsure of himself. “I-I just–”

“Shhhh,” you hushed. “You’re cute, so I’ll let you call me ma’am.” His eyes lit up at the permission you’d given him.

“Thank you, ma’am.” He bowed his head again.

“So you want to join VIXX as a full member?” you asked.

“Yes ma’am,” he answered.

“You’re not new to running errands. Ken said you’re one of the smartest kids on the street.”

“I’m not a kid–”

“Did you just correct me?” The tone of your voice dropped dangerously.

“I’m sorry ma’am,” Hyuk apologized quickly.

“I don’t give a fuck if you’re legal or not. You’re still a kid as long as you keep acting like that,” you hissed, pressing the toe of your foot into the top of his head. “You’re just a little punk who thinks he’s a man because he’s worked his way up into a group like VIXX. But I’ll tell you this, _little Hyuk_ , the first fight you’ll ever be in, you’ll be nothing but a meat shield for the more important members. You’re _disposable_ , and you’ll still be a kid until you can prove that you aren’t. Do you understand?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Hyuk squeaked. You shoved him down to the ground with your toe and slid off your stool. Hyuk caught himself and attempted to get up. You brought your foot to his cheek and forced him down, pinning him as you pressed your heel into his cheek.

“There are two rules you must never break: keep your lips sealed tight and don’t endanger the group. Understand?” Hyuk nodded, the motion small. “Good.” You lifted your foot from his face and nudged it under his shoulder, pressing up and forcing him to flip onto his back. Moving to his waist, you hovered your foot over his stomach, lightly brushing your toe over his abs and down to his balls. “And if you fuck up? Forget fingers. I’ll take your balls,” you hissed, applying pressure to his balls until he whined in pain. “And if you fuck up a second time, I’ll take your life. Do you understand, _little Hyuk_?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Hyuk squeaked, voice breaking.

“But don’t worry,” you hummed, lifting your foot, “fucking up isn’t the same as making a mistake. So just don’t break the rules. Ok?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Good boy,” you praised, turning back to your stool. You climbed back up and crossed your legs. “You’ve already passed your initiation test, so now all you have to do is swear your loyalty. Get up,” you barked. Hyuk rolled over and returned to kowtowing. “Come here.” Hyuk scrambled to your feet. “Look at me.” He looked up at you, puppy eyes filled with eagerness, determination, fear and excitement. “Do you swear your loyalty to VIXX, even if it means giving up your life?”

“I do, ma’am,” he answered all too eagerly.

“Do you swear your loyalty to your hyungs and noonas?”

“I do, ma’am.”

“Do you swear your loyalty to me?” You brought your toe to under his chin and tilted his head further back.

“I do,” he affirmed, almost breathless in his eagerness.

“Then kiss my foot,” you directed. Hyuk leaned back until your toe was no longer under his chin. Cautiously, he reached up and cupped your foot in his hand. His eyes were filled with awe and excitement as he stroked the black patent leather of your heel. He leaned in pressing not one, but multiple kisses to the toe of your shoe. Disgusted at his disobedience, you kicked him away. “I said kiss my foot, not make out with it,” you scolded.

“Sorry, ma’am,” he apologized, looking down to the ground. You scoffed at him and slid off your stool. You turned to Leo and Ravi who’d been standing behind you the entire time.

“Ravi, take the brat to get proper clothes. He looks like a gutter rat. And get him branded while you’re at it,” you ordered.

“Any specific requests?” Ravi asked, stepping forward.

“Just clean him up. A few nice suits, some good casual clothes. We’re taking him in and we can’t have him dragging down our image,” you elaborated.

“Can I take him to the usual shop?”

“Just get the brat clothes. I don’t care where you go.”

“Yes, Leader-nim,” Ravi said, a smug smirk pulling at his lips as he walked past you to Hyuk.

“Cut the sass,” you hissed, striking his ass as he walked by. Though you knew he meant to agitate Hyuk instead of you with the action, you still felt the need to discipline him.

“What a cute little brother. Get up, _little Hyuk_. You heard Leader-nim,” Ravi teased Hyuk. The boy whined but you ignored him and the other idiot.

“Leo, it’s time to leave.” You turned on your heel and started for the exit, confident that Leo had fallen in step behind you. He was your most trusted bodyguard, the man who’d stayed next to your side the longest and that you cared for like an actual brother. But his job was clear and you had no qualms about letting him take a bullet for you, and he _had_ taken bullets for you in the past. You pushed open the doors to the club, squinting as the sun hit your eyes. It was getting to be late afternoon and everyone was just starting to stir and prepare for the night’s activities. Leo slipped past you and got into the driver’s seat of the waiting car. You slid into the back seat behind him.

“Where to?” Leo asked, looking at you in the rearview mirror. You turned away and stared out the window, wondering if you really wanted to confront your lover today.

“To N’s,” you sighed. Leo said nothing as he started the car and pulled onto the street.

Things between you and N had been slightly tense over the last several weeks, the strain of a complicated “business deal” weighing over your heads. He was in the midst of taking over a rival group’s, NU’EST’s, brothel and the operation could go sour at any moment, resulting in a bloody fight that N wanted to avoid. N favored more covert and safe methods of take over, but your desire to have the place secured before you left for China in three weeks had forced him to take more risks than he preferred. If a fight were to break out–and you were sure one would eventually–you weren’t afraid. VIXX could handle it with minimal injuries, had done so countless times in the past. But N, always the worrier, did not hold your same confidence in the situation. Success rate did not eliminate the possibility that things could go wrong.

You were pulled from your musing when Leo shut off the car. He’d parked behind the building that served as N’s main base of operations–a multistory office building that fronted for a variety of sex-industry related activities. Most days N could be found in his office, either sleeping or working through the finances of the various establishments he was in charge of. Most nights he disappeared to the redlight district to check in on the brothels and hotels. Busy as you both were, you didn’t get to see him as much as you’d like. He rarely returned to HQ and you typically had to ambush him on the job if you wanted to spend time with him.

Leo opened the car door for you and offered his hand to you. You took it without a second thought and let him help you from the car. Releasing his hand, you strutted towards the back door, pushed it open and headed towards the elevator. You pressed the button for the elevator, patiently waiting for it to return to the ground floor from the fifth, Leo waiting quietly at your side. When the doors pinged opened, you raised an eyebrow. Ken spilled out of the elevator, a goofy grin on his face as he opened his arms for a hug.

“Leader-nim,” Ken greeted you cheerfully. You shifted, opening your arms and smiling faintly as you allowed him to embrace you.

“What are you doing here?” you asked, wrapping your arms around him. He squeezed you tightly before pulling back, holding onto your forearms so you couldn’t move away completely. You didn’t pull away, instead gripping his forearms as well.

“Just dropping off some stuff for N-hyungnim,” he replied. He looked you in the eye for a moment before the smile melted off his face. You felt your stomach sink.

“What?” Ken grimaced, glancing around nervously before meeting your gaze again. The elevator doors pinged closed.

“You need to know. Catch’s found evidence of an information leak,” Ken murmured, careful to make his words quiet enough to avoid the monitoring equipment in the building. Your grip on his arms turned deadly as rage welled up inside you, but you kept your poker face. Catcher was the information center of the entire group, if there was a leak, she’d catch it. Ken flinched slightly, but he looked like he had more to say. “We don’t know much yet, but I don’t think it’s something we can’t control easily.”

“Are you sure?” you breathed, the anger in your voice speaking louder than your actual words.

“Yes.” Your fingers curled, snagging the sleeve of Ken’s suit and nails pressing into the skin beneath.

“Then why are you telling me now?”

“Because I don’t want this to blow up in your face unexpectedly.”

“I thought you said it wouldn’t be hard to contain,” you hissed. “Do you know what info leaked?”

“Catcher won’t tell me,” Ken mumbled, looking away.

“If she won’t tell you, then its of no concern to me right now. Stop wasting my time,” you spat, jerking your arms away.

“I’m sorry, Leader-nim,” Ken apologized, taking a step back and bowing his head.

“Get back to work,” you ordered, voice even and calm and no longer hushed.

“Yes, Leader-nim. Have a good day! And don’t treat N-hyungnim too roughly. He looked exhausted,” he teased, brightening up as he darted away. You clenched your fist, staring after him as he exited the building. He was the type to wear a joker’s mask, easing the mood in the most inappropriate ways. You slammed your hand onto the elevator button, causing the doors to open instantly. You entered the elevator, leaning on the back wall in a huff. Leo followed you more sedately and pressed the button for the fifth floor. The doors slid closed. You clenched your fists tighter in an attempt to make your hands stop shaking.

“They’ll handle it,” Leo mumbled, looking at you over his shoulder. The way his brows were curved in worry struck you. Had the news of a leak hit you so hard that Leo felt the need to worry? Or was he just worrying because he knew you so well?

“I know they will,” you murmured, the words coming out less sure than you were comfortable with. A leak was a leak, and you hated those. And not knowing what was leaked made you more paranoid. But there was nothing you could do about it if Catcher didn’t give you more details. You just had to push it out of your mind for the time being. Getting mad at the drop of a hat wouldn’t do any good, especially since you were already going into a tense situation with your lover.

The doors pinged open on the fifth floor and you propelled yourself off the elevator wall. Your steps were quick, the clicking of your heels filling the air as you navigated the halls without thinking. When you reached N’s door, you threw it open without knocking. N jumped, looking up at you with surprised eyes. Sighing in relief, he brought a hand up to his chest when he realized it was you.

“Honey, you should have told me you were coming by,” N said, voice shaking and eyes shut tight. He took a deep breath before opening his eyes and looking you up and down.

“It was spur of the moment,” you said, a small smile tugging at the corner of your lips. N was easily startled, a trait that sometimes made him a bit trigger happy and overly cautious, but you enjoyed surprising him. You closed the door behind you, leaving Leo outside. N got the hint and started to clear his desk. “I needed to check in with you anyway.” N shoved his work into a drawer in his desk and stood up. You met in the middle of the room, sliding effortlessly into each other’s arms.

“I _was_ thinking about how much I missed you earlier,” N mumbled into your hair, squeezing you tightly to his body. You did the same, burying your face into the exposed flesh around his clavicle. Ken was right, N looked exhausted. He was unkempt, dyed-red hair messy, loosened tie barely hanging around his neck, shirt rumpled and top buttons undone. You loved it when he looked like that–vulnerable, messy. He was normally so perfectly groomed, a peacock constantly flaunting its feathers for those around. His perfect appearance always made you want to ravish him until he was an unkempt mess at your feet.

“Good,” you hummed, pressing your lips to his exposed skin.

“Are you here for just business or…?” At the words, you clawed your nails into his back.

“Isn’t sex your business?” you teased, pulling back slightly and leaning up to catch his lips. N melted, tense muscles relaxing as you began to drag your nails across his back.

“It is, but I’m not for sale,” N purred when you pulled back.

“That’s because you’re already mine, right?”

“Always.” You smiled, wide and warm and full of the love for him that you never dared to voice.

“You look exhausted,” you commented, bringing your hands around front and unbuttoning his shirt the rest of the way.

“And you look tense.”

“I am a bit.” You stopped at his belt and slid your hands under his shirt to pull it out from his pants. “I do have some things I need to discuss with you, like the trip to China, but those can wait until later. You aren’t too too tired to help me relax, are you?” N leaned down and pecked your lips.

“I can get it up,” he murmured confidently, pulling back slightly, breath hot against your lips.

“Good,” you breathed, leaning up and taking his bottom lip into your mouth. You sucked and nibbled it, tugging it slightly as you pulled away from him. You pressed the sides of his shirt away to admire his stomach and the wisps of burning sakura branches and red-orange feathers on his ribs. He brought one hand to the button on your suit jacket and popped it open. The moment his fingers brushed your stomach, you grabbed each end of his tie and walked around him. Leading him with the makeshift leash, you headed towards his desk. You perched yourself on top, spreading your legs enough to pull N between them.

“Worship me,” you commanded, sliding the tie off his shoulders completely and tracing your hand down his chest to his belt. He leaned down, fingers finding the buttons of your blouse as his lips traced your jaw. You lolled your head back, allowing him access to the flesh of your neck as he unbuttoned your blouse. His lips were soft, his kisses feathery and full of reverence. When he reached your belt, he took your collarbone into his mouth and sucked as he fumbled to undo your belt.

He deftly unfastened your suit pants and dipped down to kiss between your breasts as he slid your pants and underwear down your hips. You lifted your hips up, propping your weight up on your arms to give him a hand. As soon as the pants were to your thighs, he stepped back and pulled them off completely, lifting and caressing your calves as he stripped you but leaving your heels on. He kneeled down between your legs and pressed kisses just above your knee, hands continuing to caress your calves and thighs. Shifting, he kissed up your thigh to your hip and up past your belly button, hands sliding up and tracing gentle circles on your outer thighs until he reached your hips. He tugged you to the edge of the desk, trailing kisses back down and dipping his tongue into your belly button.

You gasped, burying one hand into his hair and smothering his face into your stomach. The feel of his tongue teasing your belly button sent a jolt through your spine. Grazing his teeth just above your belly button, he slid his hands down to your inner thighs, stroking the sensitive skin with feathery touches. His name slipped past your lips, the moan so needy it caught you off guard. Your grip weakened on his head and he pulled back, smirking smugly up at you.

“Wipe that smirk off your face,” you hissed, pulling his hair.

“Yes, Leader,” he managed before you forced his face back against your stomach. He kissed just below your belly button, trailing down ever so slowly as he pressed your thighs open wider, gently sucking and licking at your skin. His thumb found your clit, earning him another pleased moan. “Absolutely gorgeous,” N hummed as he pulled back, stopping his trail of kisses just below your panty line. “You’re absolutely, fucking gorgeous.” The fingers of his left hand traced the outside of your vagina as he rubbed your clit, teasing you. When he finally pushed his middle finger into you and curled it, you bit your lip, grip tightening in his hair. His lips ghosted across your inner thigh, driving you insane.

“ _Fuck, Hakyeon_ ,” you breathed, shuddering as he hit your g-spot and found just the right motion on your clit in the same moment. His real name, something you didn’t use often–the ultimate reward for good behavior. His thumb was gone from your clit and suddenly he was sucking it, a second finger in you and splaying you open, curling into you and driving you high. You sat forward, burying your other hand in his hair and tussling it. The glimpses of his forehead and eyebrows made your mouth water and you gripped his fingers tighter inside you. His fingers roughly massaging your g-spot and tongue on your clit, he pushed you up and over. With a moan, you pushed him away, twitching around his fingers as you waited to come back down.

“Turn around,” you commanded breathily, reaching into your jacket pocket as you tried to recompose yourself. N obeyed, fingers sliding out of you and into his mouth. Your breath caught at the tantalizing sight. When his back was to you, you slipped off the table and pulled a blindfold from your pocket. You shook it out before bringing it around him and covering his eyes. You tied it tight then adjusted it, making sure there was no chance he’d be able to see. You grabbed his tie from his desk and forced his hands behind his back. Making sure to keep his bonds loose enough to keep blood flow, you secured his hands in place. The tie would probably be ruined, but it wasn’t much like he needed it anyway. Remembering your thin belt, you pulled it from your trousers and left it on the desk for later.

Tracing your finger under his jaw, you rounded to his front, heels clicking. You stopped directly in front of him, index finger poised under his chin. Tapping his chin, you directed him to stand. N followed the gentle pull of your finger, breath picking up as you trailed it down his neck, the rest of your fingers ghosting his flesh as you neared his collarbone. You traced his clavicle, bringing your other hand to his crotch. You fondled him through his pants, touch rough and firm.

Leaning in, you kissed his Adam’s apple, the hand on his clavicle wandering down to finger his ribs and muscles. You pinched at his flesh, enjoying the way he tensed at the pain, at the way his cock twitched under your hand, at the small moans that caught in in the back of his throat. A nip at his neck, another pinch at his stomach, nails over his cloth covered erection. N moaned beautifully, pressing into your touch.

Softening your knees, you began nipping and sucking a slow path down his chest to his belt buckle. You pulled back, abandoning him all together to stare up at him. He whined at the loss of stimulation, the sound causing you to smirk. You stood, keeping your hands to yourself as you began to circle N, the click of your heels the only thing that let him know you were still nearby. You grabbed your belt from the table but kept it at your side.

You ghosted your fingertips along his broad shoulders, brushed his erection, slapped his ass, flicked his nipple. Then nothing but the click of your heels. You folded the belt in your hand in half. You stilled behind N and brought the belt back, brushing his ass with your free hand before striking it with the belt. The snap of the belt was loud, N hissing beautifully as his hips jerked forward. You spanked him again then paused for a few seconds. You started circling him again, snapping the belt next to his ear as you passed in front of him. He flinched at sound.

You hit his ass with the belt again as you passed behind him. You stopped in front of him, grabbing his erection and stroking him roughly as you dragged the belt up his abs. He swallowed, choking a moan back as you leaned in and breathed hotly on his neck. Raising up on your toes, you released his cock, spidering your fingers up his torso to his hair while you drug the belt down to his outer thigh. Forcing his head to the side, you tilted his head until the small robot head tattoo behind his right ear was visible–Rovix, VIXX’s mark. You pressed your lips to Rovix, tenderly massaging the skin as you sighed.

N tensed, trying to press his body closer to yours. You appeased him, pressing your body flush against him as you grazed Rovix with your teeth and struck his thigh. His hips bucked forward, cock fully hard on your stomach and a delicious moan spilling from his lips. Releasing N’s hair, you tickled the back of his neck as you lapped at Rovix. He shuddered as you lowered your hand, pushing his shirt off his shoulders and sweeping your hand down and towards the center of his upper back. You massaged the area, knowing it was where the head of the phoenix tattooed on his back was. You struck his thigh again, causing N to twitch against you.

Pressing your nails into his back, you pulled away from him completely, making sure to leave marks behind. You returned to circling him, slapping his ass with the belt again as you came back behind him. As you paused, you admired the exposed phoenix on his back; the way the oranges, reds and yellows contrasted beautifully with his skin; the way the flames devoured the browns and pinks of the sakura branches that surrounded the bird. Pulling back you struck him two more times before tossing the belt to the side and clawing down his back and tracing the bird with your nails, N’s whimpers of pleasure driving you high.

Abandoning his back, you stepped back, circling him again and allowing the click of your heels to fill the air again. You waited several long moments before roughly taking his hips and shoving him back against his desk. You caught the startled sound he made in your mouth, pressing your hips to his as you slipped your tongue into his mouth and began to explore. You slid your hands in and unfastened his belt, then his trouser button. As sudden as you had pinned him, you were gone, rounding his desk and pulling open the top right drawer in search of the lube.

“Did you move the lube?” you asked when you couldn’t find it even after moving the papers he’d just shoved in there.

“Didn’t we finish it last time?” N asked, slightly confused sounding.

“It was a new bottle, we couldn’t have finished it,” you insisted, double checking the drawer before closing it and opening the next one down.

“It’s not in the top right drawer?”

“It’s not,” you announced, more than displeased as you rummaged through the second drawer. You slammed the drawer shut, not finding it there. The third drawer also produced no lube. In frustration, you switched to the left side.

“Try the top drawer in the brown file cabinet. I put some new toys in there and extra supplies of condoms and lube,” N suggested as you pulled open the bottom drawer on the left side of his desk. You froze, stomach sinking and barely registering his next words. “We might as well try out the new toys while we’re at it. I couldn’t help myself and bought a new flogger.” Your hands shook as you reached out and pulled the top file out of the drawer. The hand written sticky note on the top made your stomach churn.

_Saturday Fresh Brew 12:30 Ren_. Neutral territory. Early meeting time. Ranking member of NU’EST. Definitely N’s handwriting. You opened the file glancing over the contents in horror. The location of one your drug supply pick up points. The information had no place in N’s office, was completely out of his division. Numbness took you over as you realized that he was the leak. You closed the file and the drawer, standing up with the file in hand.

“Found it,” you lied, voice calm and unnerved despite the circumstances. You placed the file on N’s desk, stomach in an uproar. “It was in the top left drawer buried at the bottom. You must have put it there on accident.” You reached for your gun in the holster hidden under your jacket, switching the safety off and cocking it.

“I _must_ have been exhausted. You rang me dry last time you were here,” N laughed.

“And I’ll ring you dry today too. You should have told me earlier that you bought new toys.” You crossed the room to the brown file cabinet and opened the top drawer. There were indeed new toys and lube inside, including the flogger he’d mentioned and a half empty box of condoms. Your stomach sank lower, the knowledge that you’d stopped using condoms weeks ago making you paranoid that he’d been with others on a regular basis during your often lengthy times apart.

“It slipped my mind. I’d gotten them a couple of weeks ago.” You grabbed both a bottle of lube and the flogger before closing the drawer and returning to N. You placed the lube and your gun on the desk and circled in front of N, flogger in hand.

“Shall we try out the new toys instead of skipping to the end?” you hummed, ready to beat the shit out of him. N nodded in agreement. Your first strike was to his chest, medium strength. The second was to his left side. The third to his right side. The fourth to his stomach, more strength. He moaned and you snapped. The fifth strike was to his crotch, all your strength, immediately followed by a sixth, seventh, eighth strike to his chest. N flinched back, hissing at your unusually harsh strikes. You closed the gap between you, roughly grabbing his hair and forcing him to lean down.

“You like it when I treat you roughly, don’t you?” you taunted hotly on his lips. Your vision was turning red and your blood was starting to boil as it started sinking in that he’d betrayed you.

“I do, Leader,” he replied, voice needy. You jerked his head to the side, releasing his hair and stepping back. You struck him three more times in rapid succession on the chest then threw the flogger away. He was starting to turn pink, but the instrument wasn’t causing enough damage to satisfy your growing rage. You grabbed his hips and jerked him forward, turning him as you switched places with him. You perched yourself on the desk and pulled him close, hands rising to his shoulders to press him down.

“Make me cum with your tongue,” you ordered, reaching for your gun. N hummed his understanding, nuzzling into your inner thigh and pressing gentle kisses to your gentitals. He picked up where you’d stopped him earlier, tongue flicking at your clit. But the touch wasn’t half as exciting as it had been earlier. You pointed your gun at the crown of his head, thoughts filling with pulling the trigger. Blindfolded as he was, he had absolutely no clue the danger he was in and that left you with an awful lot of power. N’s tongue dipped lower, circling your entrance before dipping in. The sensation caused you to twitch, finger almost slipping to the trigger.

As he lapped, you made up your mind. You repositioned the gun, finger moving to the trigger as you threaded your other hand into his hair. Gently tugging N back far enough that you wouldn’t get injured, you fired. The shot was muted to a disruptive bang by your silencer, still loud enough to cause N to jump and tremble. The bullet was lodged somewhere in the floor several feet behind him. The door to N’s office burst open within seconds, Leo poised to shoot. His eyes widened upon seeing the position you were in, his whole person freezing as you raised your arm and pointed your gun at him.

“Get the _fuck out_ ,” you hissed, rage boiling over. Leo nodded hesitantly, grabbing the knob and closing the door.

“L-leader…” N squeaked, voice shaking and terrified. You jerked N’s head farther away from your crotch. You uncocked your gun, striking him in the face with the butt with all your strength.

“You _fucking_ traitor,” you growled, the blood spilling from his cheek making you feel marginally better. You threw him to the ground, ignoring him when he called your name, pleaded for you to stop. You kicked him with every ounce of strength in your body, over and over and over again in his stomach, his crotch, his legs.

“Did you _think_ you could get away with playing me? With betraying VIXX?” you hissed, stomping onto his crotch and digging your heel in. He cried out in pain, the noise incredibly satisfying. “Do you know how many of our own could die from that kind of information getting loose?” You reached down and jerked his belt off. After wrapping the notched end around your hand, you swung, lashing his stomach with the buckle hard enough to break skin. You struck him again and again, at least a dozen times, leaving him bloody and sure to bruise black. “We’re over. Get your shit together. Cut your ties with NU’EST or else I’ll personally deliver a bullet between your eyes before I leave the country. Do you understand?”

N whimpered, curling into himself as you released his genitles. You spit on him, cursing as you threw down his belt and turned to fetch your pants, gun and the file. As soon as your pants were on and your gun and the file were in hand, you stormed out of his office, not caring anything for your disheveled appearance.

“Call Hongbin to come get him and detain him,” you spat as you passed Leo, not even glancing at him. Your steps were quick; you had to get as far away as possible. Your stomach was churning in disgust, bile rising with each step until you couldn’t hold it in anymore. Crumpling to your knees, you vomited. The retching was violent and you couldn’t stop until there was nothing left in your stomach. A hand brushed your back and you lashed out, knocking it away. It took you a few moments to realize the hand had belonged to Leo.

“Are you ok?” he asked, glancing down at the vomit on the ground. You shook your head, the trip to China resurfacing in your mind along with N’s betrayal. You couldn’t trust him. You couldn’t trust him at all and the thought made you absolutely sick. You wouldn’t be able to ask him to go to China with you or trust him with any of the other numerous things you’d wanted to talk about today. You holstered your gun after switching the safety back on and fixed your shirt. As soon as you were somewhat decent, you looked up at Leo. He seemed extremely concerned but kept his distance from you. You grabbed the file from where you’d left it on the floor and took a deep breath as you felt your hands starting to shake.

“Let’s get out of here. I don’t want to be anywhere near him right now.” Leo nodded, helping you to your feet and following you to the elevator. You didn’t speak the whole way back to the car, and Leo didn’t pry. You slid into the back seat of the car, crossing your arms in front of your chest and staying small. The betrayal had cut you deep and your mind was still reeling.

“Where to?” Leo asked, finally breaking the silence.

“Your safehouse,” you muttered, turning to look out the window as Leo pulled into traffic.

“Where?” he asked again, voice obviously displeased at your answer.

“The apartment you go to fuck your Inspector girl. Your safehouse. I can’t go back to HQ like this,” you explained. Leo sighed but didn’t say anything for the rest of the ride.

Halfway to the apartment, your phone buzzed. The vibrations pulled you back from the dull nothingness your mind had sunk into, but it was so tempting to ignore it. Thinking better of it, you pulled out your phone and checked the caller ID. Hongbin’s name flashed across the screen. Flipping the phone open, you brought it to your ear.

“Yeah?” you questioned, your tone stating you could care less about what he had to say.

“What on earth did you _do_ to him?” Hongbin asked, voice horrified.

“He needed to be punished,” you dismissed his question. The words were an understatement.

“You’re lucky my office is so close to his.”

“ _He’s_ lucky,” you corrected. “Once you have him at your office, keep him there until further notice from me.” Hongbin sighed in frustration. “Hongbin, do you understand me?”

“Yes, Leader-nim,” Hongbin replied, sounding less than pleased with the order. You hung up on him as soon as he’d confirmed his understanding, no longer patient enough to deal with him.

_________________

Leo unlocked the apartment door and pushed it open, motioning for you to enter ahead of him. You ducked inside, stopping to take your shoes off in the entranceway. The apartment was larger than you’d expected it to be, though it was possibly thanks to the fact that most of it was an open room with a sparing amount of furniture. Most of the space was taken up by a black and stainless steel couch, a low table and a few bookcases. Doors to the bedrooms and bathroom were on the far side of the apartment. Quite Western and modern; very Leo.

“Do you want something to drink?” Leo offered as soon as he’d closed the door. He easily slipped out of his shoes and wandered towards the kitchen. “There’s soju and beer and–”

“Is Inspector here?” you cut him off, mind run down and voice tired. “There’s some things we need to talk about all together.” Leo turned to look at you, poker face firmly in place, but you could tell by the expression in his eyes that he was apprehensive. Inspector was a dirty cop, or rather a dirty detective that worked in narcotics and violence–the very kind of person that you usually avoided but had been dragged into VIXX because of extenuating circumstances. Leo had good reason to be apprehensive about letting you be in the same room as Inspector, seeing as you’d lashed out at her rather violently when you’d discovered she was a cop.

“She’s probably sleeping,” he said after a few seconds, words guarded.

“Go get her up,” you ordered, walking past him to the couch. He disappeared into one of the bedrooms as you sank down onto the couch.

You stared at the floor, mind racking over the last couple of months for any signs of N’s betrayal. Nothing particularly came to mind except the missing lube and half empty condom box. Sex outside of your relationship wasn’t expressly forbidden, but only because of the nature of both of your jobs. For you, sex was a bargaining tool you didn’t like to use unless absolutely necessary. For N, it was required occasionally for various oddball reasons–he _was_ the head of all of your sex related activities. Those occasions were _work_. It was completely compartmentalized. The thought of being cuckolded in two ways made you shake with rage. This was a time you needed him most, a time where his loyalty shouldn’t have ever been called into question. Your trip to China was only a few weeks away–an important diplomatic affair with with your ally, EXO. You were a lamb walking into a friendly Lion’s den to strengthen ties and investigate setting up a branch of VIXX in China.

The fact that N was your lover was common knowledge among VIXX, and it was something that you were certain every ranking man in every other gang, ally and enemy alike, knew as well. Perhaps he’d been framed to cause trouble, highly unlikely but a pleasant lie you wanted to tell yourself. But it was more likely that NU’EST was laughing at your ignorance, or at the very least Ren was laughing. Catcher had obviously been looking into the leak, but she hadn’t come to you yet. You had too many questions to just leave her to work at her own pace, but you were obviously in no state to see her or any others at the moment. Your patience was thin and your rage boiled whenever you thought about N for even a moment.

After a few minutes, Leo emerged with a disgruntled, sleepy Inspector on his heels. You stood as they neared. Inspector stopped a couple meters away, but Leo got closer. He stood between you and Inspector, creating a barrier. Ever the protective one. It was why he was good at his job, but it sent you a clear message that his priority in this situation was Inspector. Your blood boiled unnecessarily. It was petty of you, you knew that, but you were jealous. Would N do the same if you were threatened in a similar situation? Your confidence that he would was shaken terribly. You wanted to mess with them.

“What do you want to talk about?” Inspector asked, words clear despite her sleepy state. Oh yes, fucking with them was so tempting, but so childish. You closed the gap to Leo, dismissing Inspector’s question all together. Leo held his ground, poker face firmly in place as you reached up and took his cheeks in your hands. You leaned up, smirking at the way you caught Inspector bristling from the corner of your eye.

“Do you want kids?” The words caught Leo off guard, face softening in confusion. His eyes searched yours, questioning how that had anything to do with anything that happened earlier. “Well?” you prodded again.

“Someday I wouldn’t mind…” Leo said, voice soft and calm to retaliate your antagonization. He really knew how to handle you, but what were you to expect after having spent years practically glued to each other’s sides? But you knew he wanted children from the way he followed little kids with his eyes, approached babies in public places during lax situations, played with the children of other group members–he sought them out. He _wanted_ a child of his own.

“Just someday? What about right now? Are your prospects too low?” Leo stiffened, his features falling blank once more as he slid his poker face back on. He knew exactly what you were insinuating: that Inspector’s circumstances made it very unlikely that he’d be a father anytime soon. “I can give you a baby.” Leo’s eyes narrowed, dark and suspicious and obviously displeased. Behind him, you could make out Inspector moving closer.

“You–” she started, but you cut her off, breaking out into laughter as you pulled away from Leo and caught her gaze. You turned away, putting some distance back between you. Leo would snap if you pushed him any further.

“Relax, I’m not gonna sleep with your man. It’d be like sleeping with my brother.” You paused, keeping your back to them. The next words you wanted to say were stuck in the back of your throat. You swallowed and closed your eyes, crossing your arms in front of your chest. With a deep breath, you continued, “I’m already pregnant.” The confession met silence, palpable and thick. You suddenly felt incredibly small and vulnerable. It was a fact you’d been pushing out of your mind everyday, especially today, but you had to face it sooner or later. VIXX came first, but now you were forced to recognize your own circumstances out loud for the first time.

“So wha–” Inspector started, only to be cut off by Leo.

“How far along?” His fingers brushed your shoulder as soon as the words left his lips, but you knocked him away. It seemed like the slightest touch could break you into a million pieces. Your feet moved almost subconsciously, taking you to the nearest wall of the room. Distance felt safe and the wall could support you even if no one else would.

“About… seven weeks now? I’ve known for about a month. N’s the father. The time period matches up perfectly. We haven’t been using birth control for a while now,” you answered, the words coming out so matter-a-factly that it almost caught you off guard. But your rage boiled up dangerously as you remembered earlier. “But he’s a goddamn fucking _traitor_ ,” you hissed, lashing out and hitting the wall. “A piece of shit _bastard_ that deserves to rot in _hell_.” You clawed into the wall, sinking to your knees as tears welled up in your eyes and threatened to spill out. “And I might have to kill him.” The fact that they couldn’t see your face in that moment was a relief of some sort.

“Why is N a traitor? You almost shot him and beat him nearly to death. You were angry enough that you pointed your gun at me.”

“The meth pick-up point from EXO-M!” you snarled, hitting the wall and turning to glare at Leo. “He was going to leak the meth pick-up point to NU’EST!” You rose to your feet and pulled away from the wall. Every fiber in your being was shaking with rage, your nails digging painfully into your fists as you tried to control it. But everything spilled out, enraged to the point of screaming. “Tell me how many could die in the pick-up next week! How much money we could lose! How bad it could fuck up our relationship with EXO!” You stepped forward, every muscle in your body tensed and shaking. “And then there’s the missing lube and half empty box of condoms!” You brought your hands to your head, fingers burying into your hair at the root and pulling as you tried to reel yourself in. N’s sexual infidelity had nothing to do with VIXX–that was a personal betrayal. You were so far gone you couldn’t register the pain of your scalp being pulled up with your hair. “He’s damned _lucky_ I didn’t kill him on the spot!”

You reeled back until you hit the wall, breathing deeply to regain your senses and hold everything in. For the first time since turning your back to Inspector and Leo, you were able to take in their reaction. Both had retreated a few steps. Leo had raised his right arm to provide a larger barrier to protect Inspector, left hand poised to draw his hidden knife. His eyes were narrowed dangerously, lips pursed tight. Inspector had also taken a defensive stance, features more frightened than Leo’s. The time you’d found out Inspector was a cop and tortured her was calm in comparison to now, the depth of your rage so deep it even scared you. The lines between VIXX and you were blurring in your head, and that was dangerous.

“So what are you asking usto do?” Inspector finally asked, voice even despite her guarded state. You dissolved into laughter again, sliding your hands to cover your face as you sank down the wall.

“I’m so fucked up. I’m so, so fucked up,” you managed, laughter turning to unwanted tears.

“That’s an understatement,” Inspector sighed.

“Don’t antagonize her more,” Leo scolded. You could make out the padding of his feet as he got closer to you. He stopped, but you weren’t sure how far away he was. The fact that he didn’t reach out to touch you was comforting, though. Thick silence filled the air, only broken by your sobs.

“I can’t raise this baby by myself,” you finally managed, voice shaking. “And I just can’t bring myself to get an abortion it if I have to kill N too.”

“So you want us to take the baby?” Leo’s tone was somewhat annoyed. A deep, slow sigh escaped his lips and he fell silent for a long moment. “You’re asking too much from me this time.” You pulled your hands away from your face, tear blurred gaze snapping up to him. Stern and foreboding. His walls were completely up. In shock at his refusal, you leaned forward, coming to all fours and crawling towards him.

“Please, Leo, I can’t raise this kid alone. I’ll fuck them up. You know how bad I am with kids. You _know_ how little patience I have. I-I– With N by my side I’d have no worries, b-but–” You stopped, bowing your head and sinking down. Weren’t you a pathetic sight? Prostrated and broken down, weak and fragile. “Without N… without him to make up for what I lack, I just can’t.”

“Stand up,” Leo sighed, grabbing you by the arm and pulling you up. “It’s uncomfortable seeing you at my feet.” He tugged you across the room and forced you back down onto the couch, kneeling down in front of you. His sharp gaze bore into you, as if he was looking directly into your soul. Unable to take it, you turned away. You attempted to rub the tears from your eyes but it didn’t work. “Does N know?”

“He doesn’t.” Your chest and throat tightened. “I… I was going to tell him today after asking him to come to China with us. His projects would benefit greatly from the visit, and a brothel would probably be in our best interest over there. But…” you swallowed, closing your eyes and shrinking back. Your voice raised, anger taking over once more, “If he’s really spilling secrets, I can’t trust him. If he’s fucking around so much, I can’t count on him to stay around. I-I–” you swallowed again, “l-love him, but if he’s a liability, I have to get rid of him.” The first time you dared to utter your feelings for N and it wasn’t to his face. He’d never hear the words from your lips. You wouldn’t give him the satisfaction after everything.

“You should tell him.” Leo’s words were firm and direct.

“I _can’t,_ ” you hissed, eyes snapping open and glaring at him.

“I’d want to know if I were him,” Inspector interjected, stepping closer to the couch. She’d dropped the guarded stance she’d been in earlier but was still poised to defend herself if need be.

“And give him the satisfaction of knowing he left a mark on this world? He’ll die never knowing, if I can help it,” you snarled at her.

“If you tell him, he might just realize how much he fucked up,” Inspector pushed.

“I shouldn’t have to use my pregnancy to make him realize _anything_. He should have realized when I beat the shit out of him.” Inspector flinched back at your sharp tone. “He gave up _any_ right to knowing he is the father when he consciously decided to leak information. And he knew _damn_ well we were having unprotected sex when he made that decision.”

“You were trying to get pregnant?” Leo asked, voice suddenly soft. It caught you off guard and you snapped your eyes to him. He was staring into your soul again, so you diverted your gaze.

“More like we weren’t trying to not get pregnant,” you sighed. “He wants kids, but our circumstances are… I thought we could just leave it up to fate. We never discussed it much.”

“So why haven’t you told him yet? Or even me? Don’t you think that’s important for me to know?”

“You know how little we’ve been able to meet lately,” you explained, gaze flittering towards Leo before wandering to your feet. “And things have been so tense with the brothel deal and… and I guess everything else he’s been up to.” You anger rose up again, seeping into your tone of voice as you clenched your fists. “There was no good time, and I had more important things to think about as well.” You sighed, lifting a hand to run through your hair and push it away from your face, trying to calm yourself back down. “A baby isn’t as important as the well being of VIXX. I wanted to put off announcing it to everyone else as long as possible. Once the word gets out, the other groups will think it’s a chance to strike.”

“Are you really so worried about showing weakness that you’d actually endanger your pregnancy? You might as well just abort it,” Inspector asked, voice cold but even. Your lip twitched at the barb. It was probably her jealousy speaking, but it hurt nonetheless. The urge to put her in her place overtook you.

“Most men in this line of work already think I’m weak just because I’m a woman. The ones who are unlucky enough to test me learn their lesson when I slit their throat,” you explained, voice ice cold. You looked over to Inspector.  “Being pregnant doesn’t make me weak or vulnerable, but other groups will think it does. VIXX and my pregnancy are better off the fewer people who know.”

“You think I don’t know that? It still doesn’t mean you can be so reckless with your pregnancy,” she sighed, shaking her head as she turned away, seeming almost disappointed in your response. The words stung and your body tensed on reflex. You sighed, beating your hand on the couch.

“I wanted to make the announcement soon, but that’s out the window… Even if I don’t state who the father is, everyone will know and the problems that’ll spur from that…”

“Go see Hongbin,” Leo instructed you. “You’ve said it yourself. Having the child will only cause us more trouble. Stop being selfish.”

Selfish? The word sliced you in two, painful but numbing at the same time. Your sight trained on the floor blurring until you couldn’t make anything out. Tears returned to your eyes almost reflexively. Selfish. There was no better word to describe you better.

“If I abort the pregnancy and have to kill N, I’ll lose everything of him…” The words were nothing but faint wisps on your breath and you weren’t sure they were audible at all. “And who are you to talk about selfishness when you dragged that _cop_ back and wanted to keep her? You _want_ a child,” you hissed, voice growing in volume with each word, eyes snapping to glare into Leo’s equally dark and sharp stare, “so why not take mine and be done with it? You’d make a _better_ father than N anyway.”

“Leader–”

“Taekwoon, let’s take the baby.” Your attention whipped to Inspector, the words so unexpected that you were knocked speechless. She’d stepped closer, her guard completely gone. Her hands were waist level, folded and squeezed nervously. But it was the sympathy in her eyes that struck you the deepest–not pity, but real sympathy. “She’s right about the selfish thing.” Leo squeezed his eyes shut, nose wrinkling as he silently took the verbal blow. He pushed himself up, hands flying to wipe down his face.

“You really want to take care of a kid that isn’t ours?” Leo asked, finally looking up at Inspector.

“You know that the chances of having our own is slim,” she explained, meeting his eyes. “If we have kids they probably won’t be our own anyway…” Leo held inspector’s gaze for a few long moments before his eyes dropped to the ground. After a few more moments, he turned back to you.

“Fine.”

_______________________

The car ride back to HQ was quiet. Both Leo and you had retracted into your shells, the deal you’d ironed out still fresh on your minds. You’d extend the trip to China to span the pregnancy, officially setting up a branch on the mainland with EXO’s help. You’d have to tell Kris, head of EXO-M’s operations, but he would _probably_ keep his mouth shut with some bribing. Once the child was born, Leo would take it and claim it as his. It would be hard, but at least you knew your child would have better parents.

As the silence pressed on, thoughts of Ravi and the various teams associated in your drug ring floated to mind. Ravi could handle his own, but the others weren’t quite as reliable. Unable to gage the depth of the information leak on your own, you didn’t know whether to call for any changes to the routine. If N hadn’t managed to leak any pertinent information, changing the pickup location or increasing the number of people on the pickup team would only create unnecessary unrest among the group and might start rumors. But at the same time, if something dangerous had leaked and you did nothing, you were leaving your subordinates open. A visit to Catcher was _definitely_ in order once you’d gotten rid of the nasty headache that was developing.

When Leo pulled into the parking for HQ, he made no move to get out. The sun had set some time ago, and had things not gone so sour today, you would have been checking things out around your territory like everyone else. The night was just getting started. You sighed, sliding to the car door and pushing it open.

“Take the night off. Tomorrow too. Go sort things out with Inspector. I’ll go see Catcher in the morning,” you mumbled, pausing for a few moments to wait for a response. Met with the silence you’d expected from him, you got out the car and closed the door. As you turned to leave, the driver’s window lowered.

“If you’re going to see Catch, I’m going with you,” Leo announced. You scoffed and started walking away.

“I give you a day off and you insist on working,” you teased, a faint smile pulling on the corners of your lips.

“You’re going to fight!” Leo called out after you. Your smile widened. It was true. It was rare for you to visit Catcher and _not_ exchange at least a few blows, be they verbal or physical.

You entered HQ, mind heavy. The building was home and had been for most of your life, but that didn’t make you more at ease. It was a large home in the heart of your territory, on the residential side where VIXX’s business mostly consisted of land sharking. At any point, a mix of a dozen high ranking and low ranking members and their immediate families lived in the house with you. As such, it wasn’t a place of privacy, but of strategic planning–a hornet’s nest for anyone that dared to attack it. Your quarters were the most secluded rooms in the entire facility, but it didn’t shield you perfectly from people seeking you out for business.

The large communal area on the ground floor was boisterous, the rambunctious laughter of young men filling the air. You paused on your way to your quarters to see what the fuss was about. The men were tossing Hyuk around, beating his back and teasing him in a typical welcoming fashion. His hazing period would be rough, but he seemed like he could handle it well. Ravi shooed the others away and slung his arm around Hyuk’s shoulders. Their smiles were bright, their laughter harty. Hyuk had cleaned up well, and though the suit Ravi had chosen for him was a bit more on the flamboyant side, it suited him and his youth. He’d gotten his hair trimmed and styled as well, the new spiked up style making him look a bit older.

“Ok, so seriously, someone has to take Little Hyuk here for the night. I can’t just keep baby sitting him. I actually have work to do,” Ravi said, hitting Hyuk on the chest and pulling him in close. Hyuk swiveled his head to look at the other men in the room, revealing the fresh Rovix tattoo behind his ear. “No takers? Come on guys,” Ravi complained when no one volunteered.

“I’ll take him,” you announced. All heads snapped in your direction. You shifted your weight onto one leg as a chorus of greetings filled the air.

“Leader-nim,” Ravi addressed you, abandoning Hyuk’s side and approaching you. “You’re back early tonight.”

“Some things happened and I decided to clear my schedule for some rest. Everything important was finished anyway,” you explained, avoiding the real reason. “Tired of dealing with Little Hyuk?”

“Ah, well actually I’ve got some things to do that are a bit too important to be taking him on,” Ravi answered. You nodded in understanding. Whatever was on his schedule was something a bit too confidential for Hyuk to get involved with as an upstart. “But you really want to take him?”

“I could use some company tonight. He’s young. Think he can handle me?” You were severely frustrated, and as horrible as it was, you could use a punching bag.

“I think you’ll break him,” Ravi laughed. “You ok?” he asked, laughter suddenly dying and his voice turning low. At least he was damned observant. You only did stupid things like this when you were upset and your eyes were bound to be bloodshot from crying at Leo’s.

“Come speak to me tomorrow night. I’ve got some investigating to do first,” you replied, voice equally low. Ravi frowned, eyes growing dark. He nodded and stepped back. You flitted your gaze over his shoulder to Hyuk. “Little Hyuk, come,” you barked, turning on your heel and walking away. You glanced over your shoulder to see that Ravi had stopped Hyuk to whisper something in his ear. Slowing your gate, you waited for Hyuk to catch up. Once Ravi had said whatever he wanted to say, Hyuk jogged to catch up with you. You resumed your quick step, heading for the stairs.

“Ma’am?” Hyuk asked timidly.

“What?”

“Why did you say you’d watch over me? Wouldn’t it be better for me to go out tonight?”

“Tonight doesn’t seem to be a good night to go out,” you replied. When you reached the third floor, you lead Hyuk down a hallway. “Do you like pain?” you asked, pushing open the door to your bed room.

“W-what?” he stumbled. You peered at him over your shoulder, his expression of shock amusing you greatly.

“You heard me.” You shrugged off your suit jacket, padding over to the closet to hang it up. You slid off your gun holster as well and slipped it on a hanger as well.

“I-I don’t,” he stuttered, hesitantly entering your room.

“Close the door,” you ordered. He obeyed, eyes falling to the floor. You moved to your bed, sitting on the edge and crossing your legs in one graceful movement. “But you have a foot fetish, right?” Hyuk flinched, shifting awkwardly in front of the door.

“N-no…”

“Don’t lie. You were practically drooling at my feet earlier,” you taunted. Hyuk swallowed. “Come here. Give me a foot massage. Today’s been stressful.”

“Yes ma’am,” Hyuk mumbled, quickly crossing the room and falling to your feet. He raised his hands up, hesitating momentarily over your foot. You wiggled your toes impatiently. When he finally took your foot in his hands, he stripped it of your sock. His touch was gentle and his fingertips softer than you thought a gutter rat would have. He caressed your foot for a moment before pressing his thumbs into the sole of your foot and seriously beginning to massage it. You sighed, lolling your head back. He was good at it. You peered down at him, observing his face as he worked your foot.

“Do you wanna lick it?” His eye shot up to yours and a wicked smile spread across your lips. “Do you wanna suck on my toes?” Hyuk hesitated, mouth poised to say something but his eyes were anxious. “Hmmm?”

“I-I kinda do, ma’am,” Hyuk answered, shifting awkwardly. You scoffed, a smug smile spreading across your lips.

“Then what are you waiting for?” His eyes lit up. With an excited smile, he leaned in and pressed a kiss to the bottom of your foot. In seconds he’d taken two of your toes into his mouth, thumbs sliding down to your arches to continue the massage as his tongue pressed between your toes.

Your eyes rolled ceilingward, mind retreating as you let Hyuk have his fun with your foot. The thought of tying him up and beating him crossed your mind, but that would be too cruel for a green baby like him even if it would do a better job of releasing your stress. But you always liked a man at your feet worshiping you, and Hyuk seemed more than eager to oblige when it concerned your feet. When his lips wandered up to your ankle, you swatted him away with your foot. You recrossed your legs so the other foot was on top without looking at him.

He immediately stripped that foot of its sock and licked it from the arch to the ball. When his thumbs began to massage you again, you hummed approval. N drifted back to mind, the missing lube plaguing your mind once again. A chill ran down your spine as you realized that had it been where it was supposed to be, you wouldn’t have caught him. But the fact that it was missing was just as terrifying. The lube _resided_ in that drawer, reinforced by a mutual desire for it to be quickly located when needed. Though you hadn’t checked two of the drawers, you were sure it wasn’t in his desk at all.

You bit your lip, not resisting when Hyuk abandoned your foot and his hands found your pants button. He pulled your pants down, leaving your underwear in place. Your hips lifted on auto pilot in your distraction. You uncrossed your legs and let him strip your pants off completely. His hands found your calf, lifting it and kneading the muscles as he pressed kisses to your flesh. You suddenly remembered just who was touching you and sat forward, the idea of taking him completely just to spite N flitting briefly across your mind.

“Take off your pants,” you ordered, deciding that even if you didn’t end up having sex with him, you’d at least tease him into a pile of goo at your feet. His eyes snapped towards yours, suddenly nervous again. He nodded and pulled back, shirking off his suit jacket before shimmying out of his pants without standing up. He returned to your foot, taking your big toe into his mouth as he stared up at you with eager puppy eyes. A smirk tugged at the corner of your mouth.

“Have you ever fucked before?” you asked, genuinely curious. Hyuk flushed pink and released your toe.

“I have, ma’am,” he replied, tone slightly annoyed that you even asked. To be expected of a street rat. Your smirk widened. You brought your other foot to his crotch and pressed down. He was already on his way to full attention.

“Continue with the massage.” Hyuk nodded, fingers getting back to work. You rubbed his half hard cock with your other foot, occasionally shifting focus to his balls. After a few minutes you forced him to switch his attention to your other leg and resumed your teasing. A low, needy whine escaped his lips, his breath picking up and face flushing before he pressed his lips to the arch of your foot. You kicked his face away and lowered your foot to join the other at his erection.

“Do you want to fuck me?” you asked, peering down at his tented briefs. Hyuk swallowed nervously.

“I’d be lying if I said I’m not thinking about it, ma’am,” he mumbled. You laughed at the response, curling your big toes along the sides of his dick.

“Show me your cock, then,” you ordered. He swallowed again, eyes lighting up. You pulled your feet back far enough for him to slip his briefs down. His cock bounced once freed, but he quickly stilled it with his hand, pumping it a few times before releasing it. You brought your foot back to his dick, running your big toe from the head to the base. The pleasured hiss you received from the action fulfilling. You brought your other foot up and pressed your heels and toes together, trapping his cock between your feet. Positioned like that, you began stroking his dick.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Hyuk breathed, eyes trained on where your bodies met. You stilled your feet, licking your lips at the erotic expression on his face. He whimpered his protest.

“Why should I do all the work?” you hummed. “You’re the one who wants to fuck, right? Show me what you got. Move your hips.” Hyuk’s breathing picked up. He leaned back, bracing himself with one hand as he began thrusting between your feet. He started slow, pace gradually picking up until he pushed himself over, lasting only a minute before he came hard and thick, cum landing on your legs. You scoffed, disappointed. You shoved your foot in his face.

“Look at the mess you made,” you hissed. “No stamina. Go get more experience.” Hyuk flushed, shrinking back as he came down from his high. “Now clean up after yourself. Lick it off.” He took your foot in his hands, bringing his lips to your calf to do as directed. “Sex is power,” you said, voice hardening as thoughts of N came back. “In one moment, you are both extremely vulnerable and extremely powerful. You never know when it’ll come in handy as a bargaining tool.” Hyuk switched legs, glancing up at you before returning his full attention to your legs. Your anger at N spurred your lecture on. “And you never know when it’s going to be used against you. Get good at fucking and keep your head about you. If you can do it, I’ll put you back gathering information.”

As soon as he’d cleaned your leg you kicked him away and rolled onto the bed, back to him. You contemplated getting under the covers and sleeping, but you were too lazy to do the former. You could hear Hyuk shifting behind you.

“Leader-nim?” he asked, hesitantly.

“What?”

“What do you want me to do?”

“Sleep. I’m going to sleep, so you should too. I’m sure it’s been a long day, and the next few days will be even longer.”

“But I don’t have a room yet…”  You rolled over and stared at him as if he were an idiot.

“Then sleep here. I’ll have Ravi find you a place in the morning.”

“On the floor?”

“Are you a fucking dog? On the bed.” Hyuk shifted awkwardly. You rolled your eyes and turned back over. “But if you try to pull anything, I’ll slit your throat.”

“I understand, ma’am,” Hyuk mumbled, the bed lowering under his added weight. His warmth radiated on your back, making you conscious of his presence even as his breath evened out in sleep. You lay awake for a few more hours, mind plagued with N’s betrayal and its possible consequences, all the while bugged that the heat at your back wasn’t from the man you wished it was. How long had it been since N returned to your bed in HQ?

_______________

_Warm breath and lazy kisses on your shoulder. Gentle hands on your swollen stomach. A groggy moan of satisfaction from your lips. A deep giggle. N pulled you to your back, leaning over you to press a kiss to your lips._

_“We should really get out of bed,” he murmured, pulling back._

_“Don’ wanna,” you mumbled, leaning up to kiss him again. “Let’s,” another kiss, “stay in bed,” another, “all day,” kiss with tongue. N pulled back, a gentle grin on his lips and love in his eyes. His hair was ruffled, lips pink from the kisses._

_“I wouldn’t mind but we have stuff to do today,” he insisted._

_“If it weren’t so hard to pin you down and ravish you right now, I’d end this debate right now,” you grumbled. N burst into laughter, eyes closing as he collapsed onto the bed next to you and gripped his bare stomach. When he finally got himself under control, he reached out to your belly, rubbing the large swell with deep affection in his eyes._

_“It’s almost time, hmm?” he hummed. You placed your hand on top of his, stilling it._

_“A couple more weeks.”_

_“I still can’t believe it.”_

_“We should savor these moments while we can. Before there’s a baby screaming us awake and interrupting us all the time.” N laughed, turning back to his side and propping himself up again._

_“I think you’re winning the argument. Aah, what am I to do? My subordinates will be clueless without me there,” N said, a naughty smile over taking his lips. You laced your fingers with his as he leaned back over you for another kiss._

_“I think they’ll survive a couple more hours without you,” you managed before his lips were on yours. N hummed into the kiss, squeezing your fingers tighter._

_“We shouldn’t slack off though. It’ll only be a bit more until all three of us can roll around in bed all day.” You groaned, pushing N away._

_“You win. Have to get as much done before the baby’s born as I can,” you sighed. You pushed yourself up, swinging your legs over the edge of the bed, the going a little slower than you’d like because of the size of your stomach. Just as you were about to stand, N’s hand gripped your shoulder. You turned to look back at him, eyebrows raised._

_“Love you,” he hummed, leaning in and catching your lips once again. A sharp pain filled the middle right side of your back. Your kidney, you realized, fingers curling into the sheets. You flinched, and shoved N away, the knife he’d stabbed you with ripping into your flesh more as he fell back. He caught himself and rebounded quickly, hand flying to your neck before you could fight him off. He pulled the knife from your back and stabbed it in the other side, turning you so he could look into your eyes. You tried to push him off again, but he tightened his grip on your throat._

_“Don’t make this hard, honey,” he whispered, smile crooked._

________________

Your eyes snapped open and you were overcome with nausea. You tumbled out of bed and made straight for your private bathroom, kneeling over the toilet in time to dry heave over it. Your hands were shaking and your heart was racing. You dry heaved again, cursing in your head at the pain. After a third heave, the nausea resided and you pulled back, scooting to lean against the wall as you tried to calm your breath and heart. When you closed your eyes, N’s last smile from your dream haunted you.

“Fucking _hell_ ,” you cursed under your breath, pushing yourself up when you thought you’d gotten everything under control. The dream had been so real. Too real.

When you entered your room, you spotted Hyuk, curled up towards the edge and still sleeping. You sighed and walked back to the bed. It was a miracle that he hadn’t woken up. You sat down on the vacant edge, running your hands through your hair as you collected yourself. It’d be useless trying to sleep again, but Leo wouldn’t be back for a few more hours yet. Hyuk shifted behind you, groaning sleepily. The sheets rustled and the bed creaked.

“Leader-nim?” he mumbled groggily. “You’re awake?” You glanced at him over your shoulder, catching sight of his morning wood and flat stomach. You tsked and turned away again. “Mmmm… It’s 5 AM… still early…”

“Not in this line of business,” you mumbled. Had it been a normal day, you’d probably be crawling into bed about now.

“Should sleep more,” Hyuk mumbled, the sheets rustling more as he shifted around more. Each shift on the bed made you want to bolt up, still terribly shaken by your dream. You took a deep breath to get yourself under control.

“Hyuk,” you called after a few minutes.

“Yes’m?”

“What’s your father like?” The sheets rustled again.

“My father?” His voice was more awake, more solid, low and serious.

“Yeah, your father.” Hyuk schoffed.

“An ass. He beat and abandoned me. I hate him.” His words were sharp, filled with loathing.

“And your mother?”

“She died a long time ago…” Hyuk mumbled. You looked at him over your shoulder. He had sat up and was staring at a chained silver flower bracelet on his wrist.

“That hers?” you asked, twisting around more to get a proper look. His eyes snapped up to yours as he quickly rolled his sleeve back down to cover it.

“Yeah…”

“Tch, cute,” you smirked, turning your back to him again and catching his embarrassed frown from the corner of your eye.

“What about your parents, Leader-nim, If you don’t mind me asking…”

“My parents? Mom died in a shooting when I was a kid, so I don’t really remember her,” you sighed. “And my dad… Horrible father, but he was damn good at his job.” The way your father would leave you alone for long periods of time and beat you while drunk after your mother died remained an intensely bitter point to this day. He had been largely absent from your daily life, but he also brought you into VIXX, where you thrived.

When you made the decision to stop birth control with N, you were relieved that your child wouldn’t have a no good father like you did, that you’d have someone to balance out how fucked up you were. N adored children and children adored him. He’d be a wonderful father, or so you’d thought. You clenched your fists and jaw. The fucking bastard. You were so afraid you’d be as shitty a parent as your father was, but you were selfish. It was best that Leo and Inspector take your child. They’d be infinitely better parents.

“We aren’t that different then…” Hyuk mumbled. You shook your head. knowing the worlds you grew up in were radically different, but he could think what he wanted.

“I’m going to see Catch in a few hours,” you said after a long silence.

“Catcher?” Hyuk asked, voice cracking on her name.

“Do you want to come along?” The sheets rustled again.

“No thank you. She’ll kill me if she sees me. She’s scary when she’s angry.” You laughed, pushing yourself up.

“I’m much scarier than Catch,” you said, looking him in the eye. You brought your fingers up to the top button of your shirt and started to unfasten it. “Do you know why I was chosen as leader, Hyuk?”

“No, ma’am…” Hyuk gulped, suddenly becoming nervous. You smirked, turning away and heading to your dresser.

“When I was 18, I closed a realty deal worth seven billion won.” Having finished unbuttoning your shirt, you slipped it off your shoulders and let it fall to the ground. Hyuk made a strangled noise upon seeing your back. “One of the other members got jealous and ambushed me one day.” You opened the drawer where you stored all your underwear and reached behind you to unfasten the one you were wearing. “Drug me at knife point to a safe house and tried to rape me.” You dropped it to the ground. Another strangled noise from Hyuk. You pulled a bra from the drawer and put it on.

“He was stupid enough to put the knife down. I castrated him, carved ‘RAPIST’ onto his chest deep enough to scar and drug him to the previous leader’s feet, gagged, cuffed and on a leash.” You slammed the bra drawer shut and opened your underwear drawer. “The previous leader was so impressed he immediately made me a candidate for succession.” You dropped your panties to the ground, smirk growing when you heard the bedsheets rustling again. You pulled out a new pair, stepping into them. “When the fat pig died from a heart attack two years later, I was able to take over with ease.” You closed the underwear drawer and pulled open your shirt drawer. You selected a fresh shirt.

“Is that why you have a mermaid pulling a man to his death on your back?” You grinned devilishly, looking at him over your shoulder as you pulled your shirt on.

“That I got after putting a bullet between the eyes of the man that killed my father.” Hyuk swallowed, eyes the size of saucers. You focused your attention back on your buttons. “You’ve jumped from the fish bowl to the ocean, _Little_ Hyuk.” Once finished, you moved to your closet and selected a new pants suit set. “You’ve gone from living on the streets to governing the streets.” You pulled the pants from the hanger and slipped them on. “As a Rat you might have escaped much attention from us and other groups, but that’s partly because Catcher keeps you in line,” you explained, slipping your gun holster on and taking the jacket from the hanger, “and partly because she has our backing and partly because, while potentially dangerous, we could easily crush you all.”

You turned to face Hyuk as you pulled your jacket on. He was shaking, but trying his best to look tough and calm. You stepped towards him. “Still glad you joined up?”

“Anything’s better than living on those streets,” he hissed.

“Ha! Keep up that attitude and you’ll go far,” you praised. You turned on your heel. Opening the door, you glanced around the room. “Feel free to sleep more, but before you leave, put my dirty clothes away.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Hyuk mumbled, bowing his head. You slammed the door behind you and headed for the stairs. Everything still haunted your mind, and though you didn’t feel like eating, your stomach was so empty you felt weak and sick. Dry heaving hadn’t been the most pleasant thing either, and you didn’t want to repeat that.

When you entered the kitchen, Ravi was leaned against the center island counter, glass in hand and soju bottle to his side. Upon realizing you were there, he raised his eyebrow at you.

“Leader-nim. Where’s Hyuk?” he asked placing his cup on the counter.

“Still sleeping,” you answered, passing by him and opening the fridge.

“Sleeping? Did you tire him out that badly?”

“Get someone to teach him to drive,” you directed, ignoring Ravi’s question and scrummaging through the fridge for something already cooked. “And fix his sleeping arrangements.”

“You want him to drive?”

“If Ken’s to be believed, the kid is damned smart and very determined. He just got fucked by circumstances. He’ll be invaluable, so train him to be more useful,” you explained, deciding to eat the orange you found. Ravi hummed. You closed the fridge and headed to the cabinet to pull out a bowl for rice. Once you’d loaded up on rice from the ricecooker, you moved to the dining table. Ravi’s eyes followed you.

“You look worn down,” he noted, shifting on the counter so he was looking at you. “Would you like a glass?” He lifted the soju bottle up into the air. You shook your head.

“I need my wits about me right now,” you excused, despite how tempting finishing the bottle seemed. Ravi grunted and refilled his glass. You looked over him carefully as he lifted it to his lips. His cheeks were starting to flush. “You’re drinking quite a bit. What happened?”

“Three men got injured in a territory scuffle when we were checking on a property,” Ravi explained once he’d downed the glass. You stiffened, placing the orange you’d been peeling down.

“Where?”

“A small property on the west border. They were from NU’EST,” Ravi growled. Your fingers curled into a fist as you tried to keep yourself calm. He slammed his glass down. “Totally preventable, but I was distracted,” Ravi sighed.

“It’s not your fault,” you comforted icily. The possibility that N was connected ran through your mind and made you more uneasy than before. If he was, then your people were already getting hurt.

___________________

Catcher’s main office was located a five minute drive from HQ in a small office space. The sun was already high in the morning sky by the time Leo pulled into the parking closest to the building. He’d insisted on driving instead of walking the short distance, stating that it would be safer in case anything went catastrophically wrong or you needed to go someplace far away afterwards. You were too impatient to wait for Leo to open the door for you, having tired of waiting hours ago. You exited the car, barely slowing down for Leo to catch up to you, knowing his long legs would make it no problem. Before you reached the door, you directed him to remain outside unless he heard shots fired. Without missing a stride, you opened the office door and stepped inside.

“Catcher, can I have a word with you?” you asked, closing the door behind you. Catcher was hunched over at her desk, engrossed in her handheld. Her attention flitted to you for a microsecond, scoffing as her eyes dropped back down to the screen in her hand. Exactly as expected. She was probably angry about you bringing Hyuk into VIXX, but she would have to get over that. If she wanted him back, she could negotiate for that later. But you had more important things to talk to her about–like why she hadn’t come to you before and just about everything revolving around N. You shifted your weight to one leg and glared into the crown of Catch’s head. When she looked up at you a second time, she paused, sliding her handheld and a notebook into her pocket. With a twirl of her chair, she spoke.

“Sure thing, oh Leader. What can I do you for?” Your nose twitched at her tone. She was being catty, falsely-saccharine and obviously annoyed. “Hyuk not to your satisfaction?” She grabbed the glass of water off her desk before she could knock it off in her annoyance. She was more than a little pissed about Hyuk from the looks of it.

“That, is none of your business,” you bit back, the way Hyuk’d so affectionately worshiped your feet a few hours earlier flitting across your mind as you crossed your arms over your chest, “but that’s not why I’m here.” Your tone grew dark as your thoughts of Hyuk were replaced by your pig of a lover. “When the fuck were you going to tell me?” Catcher’s eyes widened just the slightest bit, so slightly that she probably hadn’t realized it. She was up to something, but obviously didn’t want to let you know by the way she tried to mask her emotions by lifting the glass of water to her lips. “I heard from Ken that you’re the one that found out about the leak.” She froze, but whether it was because you’d ratted out her lover or mentioned the leak, you couldn’t tell. “I need you to tell me everything you know, NOW. Just tell me, is your source reliable?” Her eyes met yours, creeping wider in her nervousness. She swallowed but didn’t answer. “I need a name, Catch.”

“Why? My word’s not good enough anymore? You’ve never needed my sources before,” she finally answered, her voice annoyed but just barely kept in line. Her own temper was getting ahold of her. She obviously didn’t seem to connect the seriousness of the situation with your visit. Had you found anything other than a pick-up point, you would have let her be. The leak needed to be contained immediately and all parties actively involved from VIXX’s side punished.

“Look at this file then, Catcher, and then tell me I don’t need your source.” You waved the file you found in N’s office at her. Her eyes followed it but she remained silent and made no move to take it. Her lack of response uneased you and your anxiety began to skyrocket, despite your efforts to keep it down. “Tell me this is a mistake, Catch, please tell me he’s being framed.” When she remained quiet, you snapped. “Answer me, damn it!” Catcher bristled, eyes flashing dangerously as she stood up.

“If I haven’t ever told you my sources before, I sure as hell am not going to start doing so now,” she hissed. “If you want more information, go find it yourself.” Find it yourself? You narrowed your eyes. The more she refused to talk, the more your suspicions grew. N had to get the information from _somewhere_ and she was painting herself into a corner. “Better yet, why don’t you go ask Ken? I’m sure he’s just dying to give out more of my secrets to you.” It seemed as if things would be as Leo predicted. You shook your head, shifting your weight so you could reach your gun and defend yourself if need be as Catcher took the chance to finally get a sip of water.

“Ken’s not the problem here, Catcher. I need to know if I can trust you-“ Catcher choked, cutting you off.

“Excuse me? If you can trust me?” Her voice rose several octaves, practically screeching with her anger. She slammed the glass in her hand down on her desk with enough force to crack it. “When have I ever given you the impression that you can’t trust me?”

    “That’s not what I was going to say, and I’m not the one keeping secrets here.” That was a lie, but she had no business knowing about your pregnancy. But it was true that you didn’t know exactly _who_ you could trust at the moment, and Catcher wasn’t talking. The screens on the other side of her office moved, drawing your attention as the sudden irrational fear that you weren’t actually alone with her filled your head. You knew you were though. You’d come unannounced, and even if a person had enough time to hide, there wasn’t room behind the screen to do it. You refocused and threw the file down on Catcher’s desk. “Just look at this shit I found at his office, Catcher. How can I trust anyone when I can’t be sure they’re not in on it?” You glanced to the door, only marginally comforted by Leo’s presence on the other side. Things could go wrong quickly and quietly, and the sound proofing that Catcher liked to have would prevent him from hearing anything short of a gunshot. “Just tell me the source so we can move past this, please Catch?” You stared down at the file, anger rising again as you thought about the circumstances you’d found it in.

“No,” Catcher hissed softly. You snapped your attention back to her, resisting the urge to growl. She’d slipped her knife out while you hadn’t been looking.  “I already told you I wouldn’t, push again and see where it lands you, oh Leader.” She turned her wrist slightly, the steel glinting dangerously in the light. You realized you’d probably pressed too hard, but she was being a stubborn ass. If she’d just swallow her damn pride and look at the file, she’d understand. But no–she wanted to skip the punches and go straight to weapons unnecessarily over a simple matter. “You say you can’t trust me? I gave up everything to follow you and now you say you can’t even give me your trust?”

“Put the knife down, Catch. Before someone gets hurt,” you negotiated, stepping closer to her. If you moved just right, you could disarm her. The fight was pointless and her resistance stupid. “It’s not that I don’t trust you but I need to know who else knows about this so I can damage control before it gets out of hand.” She rolled her eyes and turned her back to you. The _nerve_.

“I’m not going to take this right now. I’m leaving; we can finish this when you’ve got your head on straight again.” She obviously didn’t realize the gravity of the situation. This _couldn’t_ wait. You had no idea how bad the situation was and if any other time sensitive information had leaked. Without thinking, you stepped forward, simultaneously reaching for her with one hand and your gun with the other.

“Don’t you turn your back when I’m talking to you, Catcher.” No sooner than your hand touched her shoulder, her knife clanked against your gun, freshly pulled from it’s holster in defense of your armpit. She was quick when she wanted to be, but you were quicker. “Dumb move Catch,” you snarled. “I thought better of you.” She growled back at you, retreating away and bringing her knife to her side. Seeing as she was retreating, you lowered your gun as well. There was no need to threaten unnecessarily, the fact that it was in your hand threat enough.

“Really? I thought you saw me as unreliable,” she snarled back, still poised to attack if provoked further.

“How long are you going to keep putting words in my mouth?” you growled, just as done with this petty argument as Catcher was. There were more important things to be discussing. “Just tell me how you found out about the leak and we’re done.” She snorted, rolling her eyes again in a way that made your blood boil.

“Why should I tell you anything when Ken can just do it for me? He seems to tell you everything anyway.” She was bitter, her annoyance at both you and Ken beginning to become physically apparent. She was breaking down, but not in a way that would get her to talk. “A perfect little lap-dog for the perfect bitch.” The insult crossed the line and she knew it. You’d pistol whipped her before you even realized you had, vision going red, sending Catcher crashing into her desk. She whimpered as she tried to collect herself. “That the best you can do?” she taunted, spitting on the floor and wincing.

“I believe I told you when you joined that that mouth of yours was going to land you in trouble one day.” She glared up at you through her bangs, her expression growing darker the more you spoke. “Seems I was right.” Catcher lunged at you, striking you in the solar plexus firmly. You panicked, shoving her off violently as you wheeled back and tried to catch your breath. Had it been lower–

“Why? Because you finally found out what a backstabbing cheat of a lover you have?” Catch cut your thoughts off, attempting to wipe the blood away from her lip and only succeeding in smearing it. Everything in your head ground to a halt at the mention of N–that phrasing could she– “I fail to see how that would qualify me to be in trouble when I’m not the one screwing other people outside of my relationship,” she continued, voice growing higher and faster and cockier as she taunted you. You straightened, the words a blow you hadn’t expected from her but easily the most painful thing she could have said in that moment.  “Real screamers too, he must be some man to cause that kind of reaction.” Her voice was high and nasally as she tossed the next bomb at you, enjoying the way her words seemed to affect you. You tensed, trying everything you could not to lash out in that instant, fighting back tears before they could even well in your eyes. N’s infidelity was separate from his transgressions against VIXX, yet Catcher chose to confirm _that_ aspect out of everything. “Must’ve been a real blow to find out your so called partner went behind your back like that.”

Your control snapped and you were out for serious blood. She dodged the initial punch you threw at her head, but couldn’t avoid the knee to her stomach and was too slow to block the uppercut you threw after. She crashed to the floor on her back, wheezing as she tried to collect her self. The blows had been satisfying, but didn’t quench your anger. She rolled onto her side with a groan, and you took the opportunity to cause more pain, equating the physical payback to the mental blows she’d delivered earlier. You pressed the toe of your boot into her ribs with enough pressure to make her uncomfortable but not break any ribs.

“Ready to give up those sources yet, Catcher?” You pressed down harder, pulling a growl from Catcher’s throat. Her hands gripped your foot and shoved it away so she could sit up. You stumbled back but managed to catch your balance.

She knew she couldn’t win. She was a small and mousey woman, not particularly strong and didn’t have the weight to overpower you either. While she had enough fighting skills to resist enough to make an escape or make dealing with her annoying, you could easily crush her and _had_ several times in the past. Never too seriously, though. You rarely beat anyone as badly as you had beaten N without the intent to kill or nearly kill them, and Catcher was useless dead or comatose. And when it came down to it, she _was_ one of your own. She had always been unquestionably loyal until this moment, just a handful to deal with.

You just wanted this over with, to ease your anxiety and building paranoia, and erase any doubts as to N’s loyalty and the safety of the group and yourself. The longer the fight drew on, the more likely you were to get injured, and as much as you wanted to push your pregnancy out of your mind, Catcher was armed and the perfect height to land dangerous blows. After everything last night, you couldn’t let anything happen. So when Catcher made to stand up, you let her. Her eyes said she didn’t trust that act of mercy and she stumbled back, flinching when she ran into her desk.

“You already know I won’t, why don’t you just get this over with?” she hissed, attempting to wipe her bloody lip clean again and only succeeding in smearing it worse.

“I’m giving you a chance here, take it before I really lose my temper.” When she didn’t answer immediately, you made to punch her. She must have been expecting that reaction and twisted, planting a firm kick to your stomach and pushing you back. You grunted in pain, resisting the urge to cover your stomach. Low blows indeed. You vision went red and you lunged at her, pinning her to the table as you raised your gun and hit upside the head.

“Seems I’ve been going too easy on you.” You holstered your gun and buried your hand in her red hair, gripping tightly as you yanked her head back. She snarled, hands slamming down on her desk to brace herself. “I’ll have to change that.”  You slammed her head face first into the desk, overpowering the resistance she put up at the last moment. The bang of her skull hitting the desk was loud, and you doubted that you didn’t at least give her a concussion and bust her forehead open. You let up for just a moment only to increase the pressure in the next. “Tell me damnit!” She remained silent. “Catcher,” you growled, patience absolutely gone. Not only had she continued to be insubordinate, but she’d also threatened your child in her resistance. You pressed down harder. You’d crack her skull open if it meant getting her to cooperate at this point. Catcher whined, the sound absolutely pathetic and pained. She began banging on the table, fist clenched tight and shaking.

“Fine! I’ll tell, I’ll fucking tell you! Just let me up!” she pleaded, voice high and panicked, more terrified than you’d ever heard her before. You paused, wondering if letting her up would actually result in her cooperation or not. She’d called uncle, despite the unusual amount of force it took this time, so you released her and stepped away. She crumpled to the ground in shuddering gasps, her knife clattering to the floor with her. “Well?” you prompted cooly when she still didn’t speak, stepping around her to try to gage her situation. “Give me the information I need.” Her head sunk lower as she lifted a hand into the air to wave you off, still gasping. “Catcher, I’m getting impatient.”

“Just,” she paused, swallowing a gasping breath. “Just give me a moment, please.” Her voice was shaky and still terrified. You scoffed, stepping away so she could have some room to recover. You wouldn’t be able to get anything out of her until she’d calmed down enough to talk. When Catcher finally rose to her feet, she made her way to the false drawers. She had trouble opening the numeric lock, but you brushed it off as a result of bloody fingers and a bad concussion. You stepped up behind her, looking over her shoulder curiously as she put the last number in and pulled the drawer open to reveal a pile of disguised USB drives.

“Which one?” you asked, your anger dissipating now that you were getting what you wanted. Catcher flinched, hand snatching a necklace from the top of the pile. You immediately plucked it from her fingers and stepped away. Relief washed over you as you turned it over. If she wasn’t going to spill it verbally, this was the next best thing, if not better. “Who collected it?” you asked, looking back at Catcher. She slammed the drawer shut and reset the combination.

“I did.” You frowned, shifting as your suspicions rose again. “This was personal, so I did all the research by myself.” Your brows furrowed at her words, your patience wearing thin again. “It’s not much because I couldn’t trace all the phonecalls, but there should be enough in there to prevent whatever it was that they were planning. There’s also some mail correspondence that I haven’t gone through yet so that’s probably in there. I made sure that no one else knows about what’s on the drive, not even Ken.” You smirked, satisfied with her answer. Clenching the USB tightly in your hand, you turned on your heel and headed towards the door.

“At least you have that in your favor,” you threw over your shoulder. When you reached the door, you pulled it open. “Take this as your first warning, don’t expect to get another.” You hesitated, turning to look at her one more time, frowning.“This was stupid Catch, you should have gone to me directly and we could have avoided this.” Catcher held her tongue and bowed her head. At least she wasn’t being confrontational anymore. “Don’t leave the complex, I’m going to have questions,” you directed, slamming the door behind you as you left.

Leo fell in step behind you as you headed directly for the car. He didn’t ask questions and his gate was more sedate behind your rushed one. You beat him to the car and slid into the back seat. Leo slid into the drivers seat a few moments later, keys clinking as he started the car.

“How did it go?” Leo asked, peering at you in the rear view mirror.

“She kicked me in the stomach, but I got everything from her,” you sighed, arms sliding over your stomach as if to protect yourself from any more blows. The leather of the car seat creaked as Leo turned to look at you over his shoulder, brows knit in concern. You turned to look out the window, unable to deal with his gaze and the knowledge that you could have lost the child that both of you were now considering as your own. “I’m fine, I think,” you insisted. “The baby’s fine. I don’t think she hit low enough or hard enough for me to be concerned.” Your fists clenched around your shirt, praying that you were right. “If I notice anything strange, I’ll go see Hongbin immediately.”

“Don’t be stupid. We’re going now.” You snapped your attention back to Leo, glaring him down.

“We’ll _wait_ and see,” you hissed. “I don’t want to be anywhere near that fucking office and N until I’ve had a chance to go through the data Catch gave me. _Take me to HQ_.”

“Then I’ll have him meet us there,” Leo insisted, facing front and reaching for his cell phone. You lurched forward, attempting to steal it out of his hands. He managed to speed dial Hongbin before you could grab it and pushed you away.

“Hello?” Hongbin’s deep voice rang through the air. Leo put the phone to his ear.

“Meet us at HQ sometime soon. We’re on our way back,” Leo stated matter of factly.

“Is there a reason?” Hongbin asked, voice tired and muffled from from the static. Leo’d accidently put the phone on speaker in the struggle, you realized. “N’s been a handful and I’d really like to get a bit more sleep before opening the clinic.” You attempted to get at the phone again with a growl but Leo pushed you away again.

“Leader-nim got into a fight with Catcher and sustained a few injuries,” Leo explained.

“They’re _nothing_ , Hongbin. Don’t come,” you called from the back seat.

“She’s being stubborn. Come,” Leo insisted. Hongbin sighed in frustration.

“If it’s from Catch, it can’t be too bad. Is she bleeding?” Hongbin asked.

“I’m not! Don’t come. Leo’s over reacting,” you called again.

“She’s being stubborn. You should come.”

“I swear if whatever this is takes less than three stitches…” Hongbin grumbled.

“I’ll let you in,” Leo said.

“Hongbin, don’t come if you know what’s good for you!” you hissed, but Leo had hung up the phone before you could finish. You growled, leaning forward to hit Leo on the arm for his insubordination. He ignored you, switching the car into drive.

_______________

You slammed the door to your office shut, Leo just on the other side. He’d wanted to go through everything with you, but you wanted to see everything with your own eyes first–to weed out anything that might have been related to N cheating so all your skeletons weren’t laid bare. You roughly opened your laptop and switched it on. As you waited for it to start up, you paced the office, too impatient and nervous to sit still and wait for it. The moment it was up and running, you sat down and shoved the USB into the drive.

The folder that came up was divided into several more folders by file type: emails, wiretap, office bug, security camera, images. You swallowed, opening the file containing his emails. A few dozen files were inside. Selecting them all, you opened them at once and shifted through them. Screencap after screencap of short email correspondence between N and an unknown person filled your screen.

_“1:30?” “AM”_

_“Between stops” “Ok”_

_“The usual” “Bring it” “Can’t”_

_“2 or?” “3”_

_“Neutral” “That’s dangerous” “Get over it”_

You sighed in frustration, closing everything out. None of it made sense. Everything was too vague, and without context, you could understand why Catcher hadn’t gone through the emails. Code would have been easier to understand. Even though you could get the general gist of the conversation, too much important information was missing. You switched to the wiretap folder. Three files. You shoved your headphones in the jack and put them on, opening the first of the files.

_“Hello?”_ N’s voice.

_“Ah! Good. It works. Just checking.”_ A woman. You wrinkled your nose.

_“You doubted me?”_ His voice was full of laughter.

_“Well, in this line of work, you never really know._

_“Well you can count on that number.”_

_“Thanks for today. I look forward to working with you again.”_ Her voice was too chipper for your liking.

_“Call if anything goes wrong.”_

_“Will do.”_

The audio cut out after that, so you closed the file and opened the second.

_“Hello?”_

_“Sorry to call. Is now a good time?”_ A different woman. N sucked in a breath, and papers shuffled on his desk.

_“Haaaa… It isn’t. I have an appointment coming in a few minutes. Can you wait two hours?”_

_“Yeah, I can wait. The usual place?”_

_“Please.”_

_“I’ll see you soon then, big boy.”_

_“Ya!”_ The dial tone sounded. _“For fuck’s sake…”_ The audio cut off. You pulled up the third file.

_“Hello?”_

_“So it_ is _you.”_ You bristled, the new voice distinctly male.

_“How did you get this number?”_

_“Pulled it off one of the girls. You shouldn’t give it out so easily.”_

_“Why are you contacting me directly?”_

_“Let’s strike a deal.”_

_“Oooh? You actually want to cooperate?”_

_“For the right price.”_

_“Tsk.”_

_“Let’s meet at the usual place, shall we? At noon.”_

_“Shall we?”_ The audio ended.

You replayed the audio again, clenching your fist. That had to be Ren on the other line. The information leak had to have been related to the brothel deal, but they were too smart to leak too much during a phone conversation. You pushed away from your desk and stood, pacing for a moment to collect your thoughts. Had things gone wrong or did N just have a hell of a lot of gall?

You sat back down and opened the office bug folder. This, you’d hoped, had some more useful data. There were dozens of different audio files, each labeled by the date they were recorded with a letter A through D. They spanned nearly seven weeks. Your stomach turned. He’d been under investigation nearly as long as you’d been pregnant. You put your headphones back on, swallowing as you opened a random file from about three weeks before, labeled D. When it popped up, you looked at the length: one hour twenty six minutes. You pursed your lips and clicked about halfway through the audio and hit play.

_“Fuck. Fuckfuckfuckfuuuck. Yes, oh god yes. Right there, there there there.”_ You froze, mind falling blank at the high pitched and needy sound of the woman in the audio, the slapping sounds of two bodies meeting in rough copulation filling your ears. _“Mmmmmm.”_

_“Hehheh. You like it?”_

_“Nnnnnhhh.”_

_“You like it when I fuck you like that? When I fuck your pussy like that?”_

_“God, yes. Yes! Cumming. Cumminngg.”_

_“Again?”_ The woman cried loudly; genuine orgasm. _“Come here. I’m not done yet.”_ A slap on flesh and another mewl from the woman. Wet kissing sounds and the slapping of bodies resumed.

_“Mmm, yes, big boy. That feels so good, so good.”_ The woman from the second phone call. Your vision blurred, everything snapping when N moaned, low and feral, thoroughly aroused. It was a sound you’d only managed to draw from him twice before.

_“Fuck, you feel so good. I love it.”_ You closed the file, nausea taking over. Your eyes had unfocused completely and you didn’t know when you’d started crying. You glanced down at the computer, noticing red smears on the trackpad. Confused, you turned your trembling hands over and realized that you’d clenched your fists so tightly that your nails had broken skin. Blood coated your fingertips and oozed from your palms but you couldn’t feel any pain.

You swallowed, opening another file, then another and another. Each one that you’d opened was much the same. Sex, sex, sex. All screamers like Catcher had said, but some were less verbal than others. Occasionally he’d pulled out the toys–your toys–and dominated them with skills you didn’t know he possessed, the snap of the crop and patter of the flogger crystal clear in the audio file. But more often than not, it sounded vanilla, rough but vanilla. The woman labeled D was most common–seven times in total compared to the three times of each of the others.

Skipping around the files often earned conversation–usually N wooing the women with empty words or discussing what to tell others to get them to change their minds. But the most dreadful conversation of all had been when Woman D specifically mentioned a weak spot on the border. You closed the folder and opened the security camera folder. All files were pictures matching the dates and labels in the previous folder. A, B and C were obviously NU’EST prostitutes, but Woman D looked more refined and tough.

There was a knock at your door, pulling you out of your spiraling thoughts. You pulled your head phones out and rose to your feet, but the door opened before you could get to it. You grabbed the first small object on your desk you could find and chucked it at the door. The stapler hit the door as it closed slightly to shield Leo. You wiped your eyes with the back of your hands and glared up at him.

“What?” you hissed.

“Hongbin’s here,” he answered, voice calm despite your agitated state.

“Tell him to leave. I’m not seeing him.” Leo just stared at you, blinking slowly.

“I’m already here so I might as well see you,” Hongbin called from the hallway. You growled in frustration, lifting the heels of your hands to your eyes. You just wanted to be _alone_ to deal with this, to figure out what was going on, to fall apart and pick yourself back up. “You look fi–is that blood on your fingers?” You took a deep breath, then another and switched everything off.

“I’m fine,” you answered, voice deadly calm as you pulled your hands away from your face. Blood had streamed down your palms and you realized you had probably smeared some on your face. “I was just so angry at the information I’ve been looking at that I accidentally sliced my palms open.” You turned to look at them, eyes hard, and breathing barely under control. Hongbin, who was peering over Leo’s shoulder, grimaced when he saw your face, shrinking back slightly. “Leo was just over reacting earlier. I don’t need treatment.”

“Uh…” Hongbin started nervously. He paused to clear his throat and shake his head. “Leader-nim, if you cut your palms open we should clean them up. You don’t want them to get infected.” Your fingers twitched, but you resisted clenching your fists again.

“My hands are the least important thing on my mind right now,” you insisted. “If you feel like waiting, you can treat my hands _after_ I’m done going through this data.”

“ _Please_ , let me treat your hands right now,” Hongbin insisted.

“Leave. If you can’t wait, I’ll clean up when I’m ready to.”

“I think you need a break,” Leo said. Your gaze snapped to him, annoyed. His eyes had turned sympathetic. “You’re a mess.” You let out a sigh and stared down at your palms.

“It won’t take long,” Hongbin reassured. You glanced back at your computer screen then back at the concerned men at the door.

“Fine,” you sighed. Hongbin immediately pushed past Leo and took your hands. He turned the palms up and looked at them, sucking in a breath.

“Let’s go to the bathroom,” he insisted, tugging you towards the door. You followed without a fight, allowing him to drag you to your bedroom bathroom. Once there, he released your hands and shrugged off his leather jacket. You looked in the mirror and instantly understood their concern. The dead expression in your eyes was startling, and it was only made more fearful by the blood smeared on your face. After he washed his hands, he opened the cupboard above the sink and pulled out disinfectant, antibiotic cream, gauze and bandages. Sighing, he pulled your hands to the sink and ran them under cool water, fingers gently helping the coagulating blood rinse away.

“This is stupid,” you sighed, watching your hands tremble in Hongbin’s and the pink water swirl down the drain. “Paying you for something I could do myself.”

“At least the bandage job won’t be shitty,” he laughed nervously. You both knew that you were paying him for so much more, but you were frustrated. You’d put him completely through medical school and provided the building for his clinic–he was greatly indebted to you. Even though he was young, he was a genius at his job.

“The bandages are just going to get messed up anyway,” you sneered. He shook his head, turning off the water and dabbing your palms dry with some gauze. He pulled your hands up and inspected the cuts your nails had left.

“What made you this mad?” he asked, bringing your hands back over the sink. He opened the bottle of disinfectant and poured it onto a new piece of gauze. He began to dab at the cuts.

“N,” you murmured, clenching your jaw and wrinkling your nose.

“Does it sting badly?”

“Can’t feel anything at all.” His eyes snapped up to yours, widening.

“You’re that angry?”

“He’s a traitor.” Hongbin swallowed. “I haven’t finished going through the data that I got from Catcher yet, but it’s obvious.”

“So that’s why you’ve been on a rampage since yesterday…” Hongbin sighed. He released your hands and opened the tube of antibiotic cream, spreading it on your hands and covering the cuts in a layer of gauze.

“Prepare to get busy,” you warned. Hongbin paused, looking up at you again, hand poised to wrap your right hand in bandages. “Things might get messy soon. And I’m afraid that our people might already be getting hurt.”

“You mean the men brought in by Ravi?” Hongbin sighed in frustration, resuming tending to your hands.

“I won’t know for sure until I finish going through everything.” You fell into silence as you watched Hongbin work. When he finished wrapping both hands, he pulled away and wet a piece of gauze. He cupped your cheek with his right hand, stilling your face and tilting it up slightly as he brought the gauze to your face. “I want to kill him,” you whispered as Hongbin gently wiped the drying blood from around your eyes. “But I also don’t want to lose him. I wish I never found out.”

“I’m sorry it had to be him,” Hongbin murmured, shaking his head and pulling away. He stood up and began gathering the first-aid supplies. “Try not to get your hands wet until the cuts at least start to scab over,” he directed, putting everything up. You nodded absentmindedly and stood, returning to your office with Hongbin on your heels. Leo was sitting at your desk, scrolling through the pictures in the folder you’d left open.

“Get out,” you hissed, crossing the room. Leo’s attentioned snapped to you as he pushed away from the desk and stood up.

“I should have waited,” he apologized, bowing. You barely caught the horror in his eyes before they disappeared from your sight.

“Just get out,” you growled. He brushed past you, step quick as he exited the room.

“I’m going back to the clinic,” Hongbin announced. “N’s unsupervised and he really shouldn’t be given the circumstances. Call if anything comes up.” You grunted in understanding and shooed them away with your hand.

As soon as the door clicked shut, you opened the last folder. There were two folders inside, once again dated. You opened the first, finding several pictures and a document. The pictures were taken late at night at the edge of VIXX’s territory but not N’s sector. N met and chatted with a woman on the streets, but it was dark enough that her face was obscured. They seemed to exchange something subtly and then parted ways. You opened the attached document for Catch’s notes:

_Trailed N all night. Met up with a woman, but I never caught sight of her face. This wasn’t the first time they met. Seems they exchanged USB drives. Conversation was about territory._

You opened the second folder and it’s pictures. The pictures were of N, clearly in neutral territory by the landmarks. He’d met a woman–Woman D, you noted–and took her arm. They exchanged smiles, a kiss. Your blood boiled. If you hadn’t known better, you’d have thought Catcher had been documenting his numerous affairs, not his dealing with the enemy. But you supposed it was both, when the next picture showed them disappearing into a hotel and the subsequent photos of them parting were taken sometime later. You opened Catch’s notes:

_Same woman as the previous week. Frequents N’s office lately. Relationship sexual in nature. They debated going to the hotel before entering, stayed for two hours. According to word on the street, she’s a messenger for NU’EST. N called it a business meeting. She left the hotel with the file that N brought with him to the meeting._

You leaned back, shutting your laptop. You owed Catcher an apology, but you’d never say it. The information was too incomplete on it’s own, even though it was obvious he was up to something. But the file you’d found in his office made it clear without a doubt that he’d been leaking information. But what and how much he’d leaked before was still a big question, and only he seemed to have that answer. You bit your lip and pulled your cellphone from your pocket. You dialed Catch’s office, but she didn’t pick up. Rather than leaving her a voicemail, you hung up and tried her cell. Still no answer. Becoming angry, you called Ken.

_“_ Hello? _”_ he answered on the second ring. _“_ Leader-nim _?”_ Something was off about his voice.

“Is Catch with you? I can’t get a hold of her,” you asked curtly. He was silent. “Ken?”

“All her stuff is gone…” he replied, voice hollow and distressed. “I don’t know where she could have gone, but she took everything she cared about…”

“ _Fucking hell_ ,” you growled, almost tossing your phone. It was highly likely she’d deserted, but you had no time to spend looking for her. “Ken, get your ass up to my office. I have a job for you that’s more time sensitive than tracking her down.”

“But–”

“ _Now_.”

“Yes, Leader-nim.” He hung up the phone as soon as the words left his mouth.

You immediately dialed Ravi, ordering him to return to your office with Hyuk in tow. Lastly, you called Leo in. Once everyone was present, you’d properly inform them and decide on the proper course of action before heading down to Hongbin’s to interrogate N. At the very least, N’s office needed to be turned inside out and vigilance heightened.

__________________

“He awake?” you asked Hongbin when he popped his head out of his office. You had come in through the back door of the clinic, Ravi and Leo with you.

“Probably,” he sighed. “Don’t get too loud. I actually have patients here today that aren’t from the group.”

“I’m not here to kill him,” you bit out. “I don’t even want to touch a hair on the pig’s head.”

“He’s this way,” Hongbin directed, shaking his head and lifting an arm to point down the hall.

“Hongbin,” you called to him before he could start down the hallway. His eyes snapped back to you. “Catch has disappeared. I don’t think I pissed her off enough for her to sell any secrets, but be weary. Things could get bloody quickly if she does.” Hongbin’s eyebrows knit together in concern.

“Just what did you fight about?” he asked, tone darkening.

“That pig in your back room,” you sneered, walking past him towards the back room.

“It’s better not to ask questions right now,” Ravi warned, his and Leo’s footsteps sounding behind you. You shoved the door to the back room, holding a perfect poker face when you saw N. Hongbin had cuffed one hand to the bed and stuck an IV in his arm. Painkillers no doubt, but you couldn’t accurately gage how gone he was from looking at him. Unlike what Hongbin had said, N wasn’t awake, but rather woke at the clatter of you entering the room. He groaned, shifting in the hospital bed as he blinked his eyes open.

“Wake up, N, I’ve got some questions,” Ravi said, slipping into the room behind Leo and closing the door. You kept your eyes trained on N and crossed the room to the bedside chair. You sat down, crossing your legs and reclining back in the chair.

“Ravi?” N groaned groggily. Hongbin had put him in a hospital gown and covered him with blankets. The cut and bruise on N’s face from where you pistol whipped him aside, it was impossible to tell the extent to which you had beat him.

“You want to tell me what you’re up to? ‘S not like you can hide it anymore. Catch’s got a pile of evidence and Ken’s at your office right now turning it upside down,” Ravi started. You’d brought him along for two reasons: to interrogate N in your place because he was more calm and to take over keeping tabs on N. Whatever the result of today’s conversation was, your hands would be washed free of the traitor unless he failed to follow through with your demands.

“I figured someone’d be here sooner,” N mumbled, reaching up and wiping the sleep from his eyes. He looked around the room, stiffening when he realized you were sitting in the chair beside his bed. You only stared at him blankly. Ravi glanced at you before clearing his throat and stepping towards N.

“Leader-nim found info about one of the meth pick up points in your office and you’ve been meeting with a messenger from NU’EST. Better start explaining yourself,” Ravi urged. N sighed and turned away, a pained expression on his face. “Well?”

“Things with the brothel deal got out of hand,” N finally excused. “I had been going about it like usual, but Ren caught wind of it,” he explained. You fought the urge to interject. ‘Usual’ meant that he was hiring the prostitutes to meet him off site and propositioning them, promising to clean up their work conditions and get them better pay.

He wasn’t lying; VIXX’s brothels were notorious for being high quality and expensive establishments. You got the women off drugs and banned drug use within the walls of the brothel (but there were no rules regarding clients being drugged up on arrival or off site) as well as provided birth control (pills, though clients faced exorbitant extra fees to avoid condoms). The conditions weren’t the best, but you kept the standard high enough to make the other groups look like shit in comparison. The prostitutes that had turned up at N’s office were undoubtedly the ones that N thought had sway with the other women at their brothel.

He would use relations like that to turn the people on the inside in favor of VIXX. Then, when it came time to take over, only the loyal members of the rival gang would be a threat. The brothel would be VIXX’s before VIXX even stepped on the property. The only problem with the method was that it was painstakingly slow–much slower than you’d been wanting to deal with. And who knew how many times N had fucked around with those prostitutes in the process. It was something that you were normally able to overlook, since he seemed to not have long term continued relations with the women, but this time was proving that train of thought wrong.

“I must have gotten sloppy in the rush,” N continued. “A messenger started showing up, making offers to exchange information to make things go smoother.”

“Lee Jiyeon,” you interrupted, voice even and devoid of emotion. N stiffened at the sound of your voice, slowly turning to look at you. “That is her name, right, _big boy_?” His eyes widened and he swallowed. You’d more thoroughly dug through the information Catcher had given you with Ravi and Leo and stumbled across the name. “So you started fucking Miss Lee Jiyeon, and Ren eventually gets impatient and contacts you. I don’t give a fuck how you fell from grace. I already know what you did, and you sounded like you enjoyed it very much.” N flinched at the barb, turning his face away from you as he bit his lip, ears turning pink. “Tell us what you leaked.”

“I… I told Jiyeon about a few cheap properties on the outskirts of our territory,” N confessed. Jiyeon. Just Jiyeon. Your eye twitched at the way he addressed her, but what could you expect when they seemed to be fucking like rabbits? “They didn’t seem particularly important or well protected, so I figured it would be harmless.”

“Which properties?” Ravi asked, taking over the interrogation again. As N listed off the properties, you watched Ravi. He grimaced at the third one. “And what about the drug pick-up point?”

“It was going to be the deal closer.”

“You’re a fucking idiot,” you spat. N snapped his head in your direction, eyes burning with indignation.

“I only leaked information that wouldn’t hurt us much in the long run. That pick-up point isn’t used much, and I’m sure that we would be able to handle anything that happened there,” N spat back.

“There’s a pick-up _next week_ ,” you hissed. “Do you know how much meth we actually get in the deals there? _Hundreds of millions_ of Won. If anything happens there, EXO will blame _us_ and that is _not_ a relationship we can afford to fuck up. Not to mention the potential casualties. Fights over drug points are _never_ pretty.” N shrank back into his bed, free hand curling into the sheets.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize–”

“Sorry won’t do it, N,” you growled, standing up and coming to the rail of his bed. “It can’t even begin to make up for how much you’ve fucked up. Our men have already gotten hurt over the property information you leaked.” His eyes widened and he attempted to retreat into his bed even more out of fear. “You shouldn’t have even considered making deals. You should have informed us instead of letting your _worthless_ dick do the negotiating. That brothel was probably mostly ours by that point anyway.”

“I-I–” he stuttered but you cut him off, pulling his knife and gun from under your suit jacket and slamming them down on his bedside table.

“You have three choices,” you hissed, glaring him in the eye. “You verbally inform all your contacts from NU’EST that your deals are off and you get castrated by Hongbin and then bring me your balls on a silver platter.” N swallowed at the first option, fist gripping the sheet even tighter. “Or you lead the take over raid of the brothel and take out Lee Jiyeon _and_ Ren.” You leaned over him and waited a few moments, hovering just over his face. Your voice came out cool and collected: “Or you can sit here and do nothing and I put a bullet in your brain.” He was trembling, seeming to realize how deadly serious you were.

“You have until I leave for China. Do you understand?” you asked, gripping his hospital gown and jerking him up slightly. He nodded once and you pulled away, wrinkling your nose at him before turning on your heel and heading for the door. Leo opened the door and held it for you. The last words you heard before Leo closed the door behind you were Ravi’s:

“Looks like I’m your keeper now, Hyung.”

**Author's Note:**

> This series was co-authored with Vinter and Alex from Tumblr, but to my knowledge, they do not have AO3 accounts. As such, I am linking the next two installments of the collaboration here.
> 
> [Double Nature - Part 1 (Vinter)](http://storiesbyvinter.tumblr.com/post/82831435614/trust-double-nature-part-1-rated-m)   
>  [Double Nature - Part 2 (Vinter)](http://storiesbyvinter.tumblr.com/post/82831804212/trust-double-nature-part-2-rated-m)   
>  [Pieces Mended - Part 1 (Alex)](http://getyourvixxfixx.tumblr.com/post/85980389946/trust-pieces-mended-part-i)   
>  [Pieces Mended - Part 2 (Alex)](http://getyourvixxfixx.tumblr.com/post/85981210996/trust-pieces-mended-part-ii)   
>  [Pieces Mended - Part 3 (Alex)](http://getyourvixxfixx.tumblr.com/post/85982059386/trust-pieces-mended-part-iii)   
>  [Pieces Mended - Part 4 (Alex)](http://getyourvixxfixx.tumblr.com/post/85983192691/trust-pieces-mended-part-iv)   
> 


End file.
